sport love: crisis en el campus !
by takarylove
Summary: mimato,takari,taiora. matt capitan del equipo de baseball,tai de soccer,sora de tenis,mimi de voleyball,kari de gimnasia..una competencia deportiva mezclada con amor t.k llega al campus.lograra ser capitan del equipo de basketball ganar sin perder a kari
1. la corte real del campus

*lamentablemente los personajes de digimon no son mi propiedad..fueron creados por el talento de akiyoshi hongo y solo son utilizados en este fic para simple entretenimiento de mi mente torcida

Sport love !!!!!Crisis en el campus!!!!!!

Capitulo 1: la corte real del campus

mi nombre es t.k takaishi tengo 18 y acabo de llegar a la ciudad de odaiba para ingresar a la universidad..mi objetivo es ser un periodista famoso amo tomar fotografías y donde quiera que aya una noticia ..Bueno..ahí estoy yo..

el hermano de t.k vive en la ciudad su nombre es matt ishida y es el mejor jugador de baseball en toda la historia de la ciudad .toda una leyenda...hoy es el primer día en la universidad así que t.k salió corriendo...tomo su cámara y la metió en su mochila ,tomó una manzana de la mesa y salió por la puerta..matt ni siquiera notó que se había ido..ya que este dormía profundamente por que entraba mas tarde a sus clases. T.k corría rápidamente por la calle mientras metía algunas de sus libretas que llevaba aun en las manos

Después de tomar el autobús estuvo pisando el césped del campus...el aire estaba frió por lo que movió sus rubios cabellos con furia ...se encontraba visualizando el edificio pues aun le quedaba tiempo cuando un balón de soccer le golpeo la cara..por lo que cayó de espaldas inconsciente...al abrir los ojos la vio...la chica mas linda del mundo.. de ojos color rubí enormes…..cabellos castaños y cortos ..se encontraba arrodillada junto a el con cara de preocupación..

-te encuentras bien?-dijo la chica haciéndole aun lado los cabellos rubios

-no podría encontrarme mejor-dijo t.k mirando a la chica embobadamente

-todo es culpa de mi hermano..el es u inconsiente perdónalo por favor –dijo la chica

-solo estaba practicando...el es el que estaba en medio del campo-dijo un chico castaño que se acerco

-eres un tonto tai-dijo la chica

-vamos kari no hay necesidad de que estés ahí aun lado de este bobo(dijo señalando a t.k que estaba aun en el suelo) levántate y vete a tus clases que ya casi empiezan –dijo tai

-eso ya lo se-dijo kari dándole la mano a t.k para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie

tai se acerco a t.k..había algo que le resultaba sumamente familiar en su rostro..Cabellos rubios y alborotados..ojos azules..

-eres nuevo verdad?-dijo tai

-si..es mi primer dia ..estoy inscrito para periodismo –dijo t.k

una sonrisa de dibujo en el rostro de kari mientras le daba su cámara que estaba en el suelo

-que casualidad..-dijo kari sonriéndole

tai se le quedo mirando al rubio..por que tenía esa sensación de haberlo visto antes

-bueno hermanito creo que t.k y yo nos vamos a clases –dijo kari jalando a t.k por el campus

-tai...no crees que ese chico se parece muchísimo a matt ishida..-dijo un chico pelirrojo que estaba junto a tai

-podria jurar que son hermanos...-dijo tai mientras vea como se alejaba junto a kari

-dices que te llamas t.k no es asi?..Soy kari..kari kamiya-dijo kari extendiéndole la mano

-mucho gusto kari-dijo t.k

-bueno ..veo que estarás en mi clase así que con gusto te acompañó-dijo kari jalándolo de la mano..asi los dos llegaron al salón y paso lo que siempre pasa cuando eres nuevo en un salón de clases..Todos los murmullos se callan y la atención queda centrada en una sola persona...tu.

a parte de todo t.k notó que kari era como una especie de héroe para ellos..a todos les era extraño que kari viniera acompañada ,además de lo hermosa que era, todo movimiento dado por kari era simplemente sublime se movía con gracias y soltura. Pasados pocos minutos el profesor llego y presento a t.k..además de agregar algo extra "el joven t.k..es hermano de matt ishida..el capitán del equipo de baseball de nuestra universidad..necesito voluntarios para que le den un tour por la escuela"

todas las chicas de la clase levantaron las manos ansiosas por lo que t.k se ruborizo avergonzado

-señorita kamiya..me aria el favor?-dijo el profesor

-por supuesto-dijo kari levantándose de su asiento y esperando en la puerta

t.k no lo podía creer..la encargada de mostrarle toda la escuela seria nada mas y nada menos que kari kamiya! La chica mas linda que el había visto en su vida

le llevo por el gimnasio,las canchas..y por ultimo por los pasillos ..

-entonces eres hermano de ishida maravilla...me pregunto que cara pondrá mi hermano cuando se entere-dijo kari

-por que?? –dijo t.k

-y todavía preguntas..mi hermano es el capitán del equipo de football soccer de la universidad..es su rival numero uno!-dijo kari

-y mi rival numero uno también-dijo una chica pelirroja que llevaba un mini uniforme blanco del equipo de tenis...

-sora takenouchi...-dijo kari mirándole desafiantemente

-kari kamiya...pero que sorpresa...con que este es el hermano de ishida...entonces los rumores son ciertos ..este Año todo será mas divertido-dijo sora riendo

-no tan divertido como cuando el equipo de voleyball gane!-dijo una chica castaña de cabellos largos y ojos miel que se acerco a ellos llevaba un short rojo diminuto y una playera ajustada blanca

-en tus sueños mimi tachikawa..este año el equipo de tenis ganara el premio –dijo sora

-ahh pero que lindo es!!!-dijo mimi acercándose a t.k y jalándole las mejillas

kari reaccionó al instante ..le empujo un poco

-dejalo en paz...quieres..-dijo la chica

-ummm ya veo...no creas que se me olvida que tambien tu ..eres mi rival-dijo mimi con una sonrisa en el rostro...las tres chicas se miraron desafiantes ...

-no por que seas hermana de tai seré mas delicada contigo-dijo la pelirroja

-yo tampoco niñita –dijo mimi

-no necesito que tengan tratos especiales..conmigo..-dijo kari

t.k se encontraba justo en medio de una batalla entre diosas ...por lo que las miraba desconcertado al no saber que pasaba

-esta vez será diferente ..pero no te descuides kari..-dijo la pelirroja mientras daba media vuelta al igual que la chica castaña ..que se ya se alejaba por el pasillo

fue todo esto?-dijo t.k

-no te asustes ..digamos que entre esas dos, mi hermano, y tu hermano existe una rivalidad deportiva estratosférica –dijo kari

Después de que terminara el tour por la escuela llegó la hora del almuerzo..t.k se sentía como bicho raro en medio de tanta gente, kari había desaparecido de su vista si que le notara asi que no aguardaba ninguna esperanza de almorzar con ella, aun que eso era algo que en verdad deseaba ..un chico de gafas le hizo señales de que se sentara en su mesa ..t.k lo hizo..

-tu eres t.k no es asi?-dijo el chico de cabellos azulados

-si asi es ..-dijo t.k nervioso

-soy joe kido..estudio en la facultad de ciencias-dijo extendiendo la mano

-ya veo es un placer acabo de ingresar a..-dijo t.k

-a periodismo..a pesar de tener apellidos tu y matt ishida son hermanos-dijo joe

-como sabes eso?-dijo t.k

-eres el hermano de ishida..seras el tema de conversación durante semanas-dijo joe

-no entiendo –dijo t.k

-t.k… matt tu hermano es casi como un rey en esta universidad..como lo son tai kamiya el capitán del equipo de soccer,sora takenouchi la capitana del equipo de tenis,mimi tachikawa la capitana del equipo de vóleibol y kari kamiya la hermana de tai –joe ubiera continuado si no le ubiera interrumpido t.k

-kari?ella esta en algún equipo?-dijo t.k emocionado

-sigueme-dijo joe poniéndose de pie de la mesa y caminando hacia fuera..t.k le seguía a prisa hasta llegar al gimnasio

-no agas mucho ruido ella se molesta si le interrumpen en medio de una rutina-dijo joe mientras abria la puerta con cuidado

Dentro había varias personas pero t.k reconoció al instante a la chica que se encontraba sobre la barra fija con un leotardo rosa…

-t.k …te presento a kari kamiya…la diosa de la gimnasia –dijo joe

t.k se quedo petrificado ante la escena…era la perfeccion ¡y lucia hermosísima…diosa era una palabra que no alcanzaba a describirla

joe le llevo hacia las canchas..donde matt praticaba bateo

-bueno matt ishida le conoces bien es tu hermano el jugador estrella de baseball todos le admiran … o le odian,rompió todas las marcas y llevo al equipo de la universidad a la sima –dijo joe mientras avanzaban a otro lugar..las canchas de tenis donde una chica golpeaba la pelota con furia

-la chica pelirroja ..sora takenouchi ..hermosa..decidida..es rival de tu hermano pero su mayor retopes superar a tai ..por que fue el equipo que saco a su equipo el año pasado –dijo joe

Luego avanzaron a la cancha de soccer donde tai practicaba arduamente…tai kamiya..un genio del soccer..lastima que los maestro de matemáticas no opinen lo mismo ..el chico pelirrojo que esta alla essu mano derecha..izzy izumi un cerebro andante que estudia física tai no hace nada que no este aprobado por izzy..tai detesta a tu hermano..mas por que fue el equipo ganador ,el equipo de gimnasia los eliminó el año pasado aquí no hay piedad entre hermanos..siguieron caminando hasta llegas a el otro gimnasio joe abrió la puerta

-mimi tachikawa …capitana del equipo de vóleibol…cuatro palabras para ti..ODIA A TU HERMANO,le detesta es su enemigo mortal,es una chica hermosa y entrena arduamente ..el quipo de base ball los eliminó otra razón mas por lo que quiere matar a tu hermano..no le mires mucho o te golpeara..no le hables o te golpeara..no le pidas que te golpeé o te golpeara-dijo joe cerrando la puerta

Ambos regresaron al comedor para que t.k confirmara minutos después todo lo que joe le dijo

-nosotros le llamamos la corte real del campus a todos ellos..son como príncipes y princesas, reyes o reinas. emperadores o emperatrices –dijo joe para después quedarse callado al escuchar como se abrían las puertas del comedor ..todos guardaron silencio..y entraron unos tras otros …matt vestido en su uniforme de baseball con sus seguidores,tai por otro extremo de igual manera su respectivo uniforme y sus seguidores..luego mimi,sora y por ultimo kari quien ya traía otro atuendo …los cinco capitanes se quedaron viendo entre si..fulminándose con las miradas

Este año abría mas competencia…quien ganaría?


	2. el misterioso capitan kido

**Hola mil perdones por no haber continuado pronto pero tenia bastantes compromisos es por eso que solo pongo una parte ,espero les guste por que la verdad me sorprendí bastante con la respuesta a este fic que se me ocurrió asi de pronto jamás planee hacerlo es mas fue una idea totalmente disparatada que salió de la nada ,la verdad ni idea de cómo se me ocurrió, trataré de hacer este fic algo dinámico asi que no se pierdan el siguiente**

"**en que equipo?"**

**Capitulo 2: el misterioso capitán Kido **

Un silencio se apoderó de la cafetería y las miradas de todos se centraron los cinco capitanes de los equipos que se miraban furiosos entre si, los cinco producían esa reacción en los presentes ,tai rompió el hielo señalando a matt

"tu…vas a arrepentirte por ganar el año pasado "

-Que? Enojado por haber mordido el polvo por manos de tu hermana y el equipo de gimnasia-dijo matt riendo

-cállate Ishida –dijo kari mirándole furiosa

La chica amable y dulce de hacia un rato no se parecía en lo absoluto a la kari que t.k veía en esos momentos

-mejor cállate mocosa si le ganaste al equipo de tai fue por que le diste lastima a tu hermano-dijo sora

-también cállate tu Takenouchi que fue el equipo de tai quien te sacó de la competencia ,pero este año será todo diferente –dijo Mimi

-por que mi equipo va a ganar!-dijeron los cinco a la vez mientras se fulminaba todos entre si con las miradas

Para t.k esto era muy raro como demonios podía existir una competencia entre los diferentes equipos? La gimnasia no era nada parecida al soccer o el béisbol no era nada parecido al tenis, por eso decidió preguntarle a joe como era esa tan mencionada competencia que le producía cierta curiosidad

-joe..-dijo t.k

-guarda silencio aquí vine lo mas interesante-dijo joe poniéndose de pie y sacando un silbato mientras caminaba hacia los capitanes con suma decisión

El silbido se escuchó fuerte e inmediatamente los capitanes centraron su atención en joe Kido

-buenos días a todos!!!soy joe Kido y seré uno de los jueces en la competencia este año .. Desde las 9am del día de mañana quedan inauguradas las pruebas para pertenecer a los equipos , les recuerdo que solo podrán pertenecer a uno solo y deberán decidir antes del viernes, ustedes como capitanes tiene derecho de rechazar o aceptar a quien deseen ,pero les recuerdo que cualquier chico o chica del campus puede hacer pruebas en los equipos hasta que encuentre el adecuado ,mucha suerte este año para todos y que gane el mejor –dijo joe mientras les daba la espalda caminaba alejándose

Matt le lanzó una pelota de béisbol hacia la cabeza con una velocidad impresionante , pero joe se movió y la detuvo con su mano a pesar de estar de espaldas y se la regresó con tal fuerza que al impactarse con el guante de matt hizo un sonido muy fuerte ,los cinco capitanes estaban mudos de la impresión

-suerte para ti que aun no comienza la competencia Ishida esto le hubiera restado puntos a tu equipo-dijo joe sonriendo

Los demás capitanes se miraban aun sorprendidos..si joe fuera capitán de algún equipo seguro fuera un rival interesante

Todos en la cafetería se encontraban inmóviles jamás hubieran creído que joe Kido fuera tan hábil siempre le habían considerado una especie de ratón de biblioteca o algo por el estilo

-por cierto…les recuerdo que este año hay una nueva regla ,si alguno de los capitanes se lesiona su equipo no podrá participar así que tengan cuidado por donde pisan los accidentes pueden pasar en cualquier momento –añadió joe mientras salía de la cafetería "esto es una invitación a que se eliminen desde antes de que comience el torneo" pensó joe

-vaya..Parece que las cosas definitivamente estarán más interesantes este año-dijo Mimi con cara de maldad. "esto significa que podemos eliminar a la competencia" pensó la chica ojimiel mientras todos los capitanes se sonreían planeando su estrategia

t.k se levantó de la mesa para seguir a joe pero al pasar justo cerca de los capitanes kari le tomó del brazo con fuerza

-ven conmigo –dijo la chica mientras le veía a los ojos con aptitud decidida mas parecida a una orden que a una petición ,por lo que era imposible negarse y de cualquier forma a t.k no le molestaba que kari le tomara del brazo

Ambos salieron casi corriendo de la cafetería pero los demás capitanes miraron hasta el último paso de kari antes de estar fuera de la cafetería

-mas te vale que tu hermana no planee que t.k se inscriba en su equipo –dijo matt

-claro que no ,para antes del viernes are que tu hermano este de mi lado-dijo tai

-así que ese es el nuevo reto-dijo sora sonriendo

-suena interesante ..la pregunta aquí es… ¿el chico es bueno?, que importa si ese es el reto tengan por seguro que acabara en mi equipo-dijo Mimi echándose sus cabellos hacia la espalda

Caminando por el campus kari y t.k permanecían en extremo silencio hasta que la chica tomó la palabra

-no quisiera molestarte en tu primer día por aquí..pero se podría saber que hacías con joe Kido en tu mesa-dijo la chica

-yo..el se acercó y..-dijo t.k siendo interrumpido por la chica

-tal vez tu no lo sepas por que eres nuevo t.k ,pero déjame poner las cosas en claro yo voy a tu clase y soy la capitana del equipo de gimnasia ,en esta escuela este torneo de deportes es el evento mas importante de todo el año ,todos los campus compiten y si tu te pondrás de lado de tu hermano mas te vale que te alejes del juez en este caso joe Kido, soy amable t.k y me gustan las cosas justas no quisiera tener que agredirte –dijo kari tomándolo por el cuello dejándolo acorralado contra un árbol

-que lindo!! Jóvenes enamorados –dijo Mimi quien les lanzo un balón de vóleibol que se impacto contra el árbol haciendo que se moviera y unas cuantas hojas se desprendieron al mismo tiempo que kari y t.k caían hacia un lado

-vaya el pequeño tiene buenos reflejos ..interesante ,interesante ,hasta podría decir que reacciona mas rápido que ese maldito de su hermano -dijo mimi acercándose a tomar su balón

"esta chica esta completamente loca…bueno todos por aquí están completamente locos ,hasta matt, mira que andar por ahí lanzándose balones hasta parece que se quieren lastimar de verdad"pensó t.k asustado

-que quieres Tachikawa-dijo kari

-ahh eres tan grosera enana pero que podría esperar de la hermana de tai kamiya , solo venia a presentarme oficialmente con el chico –dijo extendiéndole la mano a t.k para ayudarle a levantarse

-soy Mimi Tachikawa y eres bienvenido si deseas participar en el equipo de vóleibol –dijo la chica pero antes de que su mano tocara la de t.k una pelota de tenis paso rápidamente rosándole la muñeca

t.k solo abrió sus ojos lo mas que puso ante la velocidad de la pelota

-veo que no pierden el tiempo ninguna de las dos –dijo sora quien se acercaba a ellos

-maldita, un centímetro mas abajo y me sacas de la competencia-dijo Mimi

-digamos que no quise asustar al chico-dijo sora

-que ustedes jamás dejan de seguirme?-dijo kari molesta

De la nada un balón de soccer salió disparado hacia la capitana del equipo de vóleibol y matt se atravesó bateando la pelota de soccer muy muy lejos

-nada mal Ishida,al parecer has estado entrenando-dijo tai

-te encuentras bien –dijo matt a mimi

-a que debemos el honor de tu desagradable presencia –dijo Mimi a matt

-tu siempre tan linda princesa-le contestó matt

-no puedo creerlo ,todos nos han seguido son unos entrometidos –dijo kari

-no te enojes kari queríamos saber si t.k tiene planeado ingresar a un club deportivo-dijo tai quien se unía al grupo que ya rodeaba a t.k y este estaba con cara de fastidio sentado en el suelo mientras veía a los cinco capitanes discutir de nuevo

-ya comenzaron su alboroto otra vez –dijo el chico pelirrojo que siempre estaba con tai

-izzy te unes a la fiesta?-dijo tai

-claro que no ,son cosas de los capitanes ,pero traigo una información muy valiosa para todos –dijo el pelirrojo que estaba arriba de un árbol por lo que todos guardaron silencio

-habla de una vez si no quieres que te parta la cara –dijo Mimi amenazándole con el puño

-paciencia Mimi –dijo sora

-bueno alguien detenga a la cavernícola si quieren que hable –dijo izzy

-será un placer –dijo matt sujetando a Mimi por los brazos

-eres un imbécil –dijo Mimi forcejeando pero le era inútil zafarse

-bueno como les decía , traigo una información muy valiosa ,supongo que todos tiene una cierta curiosidad sobre joe Kido –dijo izzy quien saltó a suelo

-anda di lo que sepas de una buena vez-dijo kari impaciente

-bueno ninguno de nosotros lo sabíamos y me incluyo ,pero joe Kido fue capitán de un equipo..el equipo de judo ,equipo campeón tres años consecutivos con la mejor puntuación jamás registrada aun por encima de la puntuación del equipo de béisbol el año pasado ,pero e aquí lo interesante .la competencia del año pasado fue una de las mas recordadas por que por primera vez se admitió la entrada de un estudiante de preparatoria como líder de equipo…(todos voltearon a ver a kari)pero lo que ustedes o saben es que se tomó esta decisión por que el equipo de joe fue descalificado …exactamente joe Kido se lesionó y su equipo se negó a seguir sin el –dijo izzy

-y que tiene esto de interesante?-dijo Mimi

-no recuerdas la regla nueva de este año? Si un capitán se lesiona el equipo es descalificado automáticamente ,en este torneo joe es mas que un juez …es quien pone las reglas..asi que mas vale que se anden con cuidado con el-dijo izzy

-te refieres a que..-dijo sora

-exactamente …las reglas de este torneo van a variar gracias a joe,y eso no es todo, sospecho que el misterioso capitán Kido oculta algo mas ,no seria justo que no les advirtiera asi que todos tengan mucho cuidado con kido-contestó el pelirrojo

Kari aprovecho el momento de distracción de todos y jalo a t.k del brazo para salir corriendo con el ,los demás capitanes notaron el movimiento rápido y salieron corriendo para alcanzarlos ,primero sora, seguida de tai

-que ustedes no van tras ellos?-dijo izzy

Matt al parecer disfrutaba de tener sujeta a Mimi

-toma esto de parte del equipo de vóleibol –dijo Mimi logrando zafar un brazo y dándole un codazo seguido de un puntapié matt cayó al suelo para ver como la chica se unía a la carrera para alcanzar a kari

-no es encantadora?-dijo matt sobándose el estomago para salir tras ella

"me pregunto como cambiaran las cosas con la llegada de este chico "pensó izzy


	3. una tarde en el campus

*los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen..es una lastima pero en fin espero se diviertan con esta historia no oficial ..es demasiado rara para ser oficial

a

Hola a todos!!!!!!!!!!! Que emoción poder continuar por fin este fic que en realidad es una loca idea y digo loca por que surgió de repente de mi retorcida imaginación y espero algún dia hacer un buen comic de esto ,en fin en este capi mas bien trate de explicar como fueron los enfrentamientos de la competencia espero sea de ayuda por que será importante mas adelante

Matt platicara con t.k acerca de los enfrentamientos de la competencia pasada ,para luego salir a caminar llegando al campus donde se encuentra con Mimi..un poco de mimato , se que es una conti corta pero espero sea de su agrado prometo que la siguiente será una conti larga por que el viernes es el dia que tengo mas tiempo para escribir y no escasos 10 minutos como siempre un abrazo de parte de takarylove!!!!

**Capitulo 3: entrenamiento en el campus parte **

Como bien lo predijo izzy la llegada de t.k al campus resultaría todo un suceso sobre todo entre los capitanes de equipo que lo veían como un trofeo antes de la competencia real

Después de un día terriblemente agotador como lo describía t.k llegó a casa y se tiró en el sofá de la sala. El cuerpo le dolía,se sentía agotado por la tremenda carrera en la que se había visto envuelto .,Todavía podía ver a los capitanes de equipo corriendo tras el y siendo sinceros ya comenzaban a asustarle. Pero que clase de personas eran? Estaban completamente desquiciados? Acaso esa competencia era tan importante para que fueran capaces de herirse físicamente?.

"un extraño..Bueno casi psicótico primer día t.k.,pero debes admitir que kari es una chica fascinante " pensó el rubio mientras revisaba su cámara digital viendo las fotos que había alcanzado a tomarle a la capitana del equipo de gimnasia , t.k se sonrió al recordar a kari tomándole de la mano mientras corrían por el campus huyendo de los demás,no habia la menor duda..se habia enamorado a primera vista de kari kamiya..pero no dejaba de pensar que era una chica muy enigmática para el estaba tan concentrado en su fantasioso recuerdo que ni siquiera escuchó cuando matt abrió la puerta

-pero que cara de idiota pones-dijo matt lanzándole una pelota de baseball al estomago por lo cual t.k se quejó

-ahh que estas loco!!-dijo t.k mientras se incorporaba con dificultad del sofá y le regresaba la pelota a su hermano con fuerza

-pero que delicado veo que estos años con mamá no te han sentado nada bien –dijo matt

-pero de que hablas?-agregó t.k

-nada, solo que espero que mañana al llegar a la escuela, sea tu primera opción el equipo de baseball –dijo matt

-también tu vas a empezar con eso? Lo ultimo que quiero es que me estés presionando, ademas que tal si no quiero ingresar a ningún equipo? Todos ustedes están completamente desquiciados –exclamo t.k

-...tal vez un poco pero es divertidísimo –dijo matt dejándose caer en el sofá

-estas demente-dijo t.k mirando a su hermano incrédulo quien reía divertido ante la expresión de t.k

-deberías ver como se ponen las rondas finales ,la competencia pasada la final fue contra tu maravillosa diosa -dijo matt

-maravillosa diosa?-dijo t.k desconcertado

-hablo de la hermana de tai kamiya...kari kamiya..no te dejes engañar parecerá una chica indefensa...no lo es..déjame decirte que fue un milagro que le ganara..aun así.. quedó considerada la novata del año ,por que aun estaba en preparatoria y fue invitada a participar por el equipo de gimnasia –agregó matt mientras re memorizaba los enfrentamientos

-así que es mas que buena –dijo t.k emocionado tratando de averiguar mas sobre ella.

-déjame explicarte para que comprendas mejor..

las primeras rondas fueron :

el equipo de tenis x el equipo de soccer

el equipo de football americano x el equipo de gimnasia

el equipo de kendo x el equipo de voleyball y finalmente

el equipo de atletismo x el equipo de baseball

las segundas rondas fueron :

el equipo de gimnasia x el equipo de soccer

el equipo de voleyball x el equipo de baseball

y por ultimo la final:

mi equipo contra el de kari kamiya…

las capitanas de equipo serán preciosas pero todas son terriblemente peligrosas ,fuertes y me atrevería a decir letales, es por eso que varios de los equipos renunciaron ,y que hace falta que un equipo mas se inscriba para formar los enfrentamientos –dijo matt

-como que renunciaron?-dijo t.k abriendo los ojos tanto como podía

-deberías ver como quedo el capitán del equipo de kendo tras enfrentarse contra Mimi, hasta tuvieron que hospitalizarlo, y tai..digamos que sora casi le fractura el pie, y yo tarde un mes para volver a lanzar como antes después de enfrentarme con mimi y con tu adorada kari kamiya ,no por nada es considerada aun como la reina sin corona hay muchos que creen que ella debió ser la triunfadora -dijo matt recordando el doloroso golpe del año pasado

-yo aun no puedo creer nada de lo que dices, es estúpido creer que exista una competencia así-dijo t.k

-espera a mañana y veras de lo que te hablo, no me molestare si entras a cualquier otro equipo, solo te pido que pruebes en el mío primero ,en dado caso de que no te guste …**serás hombre muerto junto con el equipo en el cual estés**-dijo matt mientras tomaba su chaqueta y una maleta

-a donde vas? Dijo t.k quien había quedado frio ante la amenaza de su hermano

-a curiosear por ahí..Siempre es bueno observar a la competencia –dijo matt saliendo de su casa con su equipo de baseball y su gorra cubriendo sus largos cabellos rubios

Caminó largo rato por la calle la tarde había caído y los rayos débiles del sol se perdían entre las nubes que habían adquirido un brillo rojizo tenue ..hasta que se dio cuenta de que acababa de llegar al campus..ahí estaba ella..Como todas las tardes …practicando nuevos saltos, nuevas estrategias, completamente sola

ella lucia tan hermosa que por dios era imposible no enamorarse de ella, Mimi Tachikawa ..la capitana del quipo de vóleibol se había transformado en una obsesión para el..sobre todo por que era la única chica que sabia decirle ¡no! y eso le enloquecía ,se quedó largo rato viéndola entrenar con la mirada perdida preguntándose cuanto tiempo esperaría hasta que ella decidiera darse cuenta de que no solo era el capitán del equipo de baseball..Sino también que era matt Ishida..el chico que vivía enamorado de ella..desde el año pasado cuando se enfrentaron en la competencia y casi lo mata.

La castaña rápidamente se dio cuenta de su presencia y le miró con desprecio como

siempre le hacia, el le saludo con naturalidad y definitivamente esperaba el balonazo que le lanzó la castaña pues logro esquivarlo con facilidad

-siempre tan amistosa Tachikawa-dijo matt sacando su bate de madera de la maleta

-siempre preparado Ishida ..no me sorprende-dijo Mimi tomando otro balón que se encontraba junto a sus pies

-otro pre encuentro supongo..-dijo matt tomando posición de bateo

-ya sabes la rutina Ishida, además tu fuiste quien vino a molestar –dijo Mimi con actitud retadora preparándose para hacer un saque con la pelota de vóleibol

-crees que alguna vez podamos tener una cita tu y yo?-dijo matt sonriéndole

Mimi furiosa le lanzó la pelota tan fuerte que a matt le fue imposible evitarla y se impacto justo en su rostro dejándole la cara completamente roja

-eso responde a tu pregunta?-dijo Mimi dando media vuelta y comenzando a caminar

Matt sentía que la cara le ardía pero se negaba a aceptar el rechazo de la linda y orgullosa capitana de vóleibol el rubio dejo caer su bate y corrió velozmente hasta alcanzarla y le abrazo por al espalda..fuertemente …

-..abstente de romperme el corazón –dijo matt

-me lastimas animal!!!-dijo la castaña

-por que te niegas a salir conmigo he? Que sucede?me tienes miedo?-dijo el rubio girándola para mirarla frente a frente

Ella le dio una patada que le tiró al suelo

-jamás saldría con alguien mas fuerte que yo..-dijo la chica


	4. el equipo de baseball

*los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen..es una lastima pero en fin espero se diviertan con esta historia no oficial ..es demasiado rara para ser oficial.

*hola a todos de nuevo! Gracias por la paciencia con este su fic, en este capi t.k se enfrentara a la primera prueba en el equipo de baseball veamos como le va..pobrecillo.

Espero les guste

de nuevo gracias!!!!!!!

**Capitulo 4: el equipo de baseball **

T.K vio a su hermano llegar mas malhumorado que de costumbre después de su paseo vespertino por lo que no le dirigió la palabra .Lo consideraba muy peligroso cuando se enfurecía y trataba de evitarse cualquier clase de problema ya que era huésped en esa casa ,así que se fue a dormir temprano después de cenar un tazón de cereal.

Subió pesadamente las escaleras pensando en como seria su segundo día de clases en esa escuela tan loca llena de gente igualmente loca.

Se puso sus pijamas y se disponía a acostarse cuando su móvil sonó una y otra vez."Quien será?, seguro es mamá nadie mas tiene mi numero aquí" pensó el rubio mientras tomaba el aparato

-pero que extraño; no conozco este número-dijo para si mientras miraba la pantalla y tecleaba el botón

-bueno, habla T.k –contestó el chico

-oh por dios que voz tan linda-gritaba la chica del otro lado de la bocina por lo que T.K cerró sus ojos ante el volumen tan eufórico. Supo que se trataba de la capitana del equipo de vóleibol cuando la chica se lo confirmó.

-Habla Mimi Tachikawa, no preguntes como conseguí tu número ,en estos momentos podría asegurarte que todas las chicas en el campus lo tienen pero no te hablo con fines románticos si son tus suposiciones, solo es para darte una invitación formal a hacer prueba en mi equipo, ahh por cierto dile al simio de tu hermano que deje de molestar pobrecillo de ti ,vivir con una bestia como esa-la voz de la chica cambiaba de tonos drásticamente tomando volúmenes increíbles y tonos dramáticos exagerados para los sensibles oídos T.K - bueno ya que fui bastante amable ,pero déjame advertirte que vas a hacer prueba en mi equipo te guste o no-agregó la chica en tono amenazante por lo que T.K dejo caer su celular en el sesto de basura por accidente.

Mientras trataba de sacarlo entre papeles y restos de lo que parecía ser media hamburguesa podía escuchar a la chica gritando cosas como "tienes que estar en mi equipo, ¿me entiendes?" "aun sigues ahí?" el rubio volvió a hacerse de su teléfono.

-Mimi si no te molesta quisiera poder dormir, esta bien?-dijo T.K pegándose el móvil al oído por lo que sintió algo pegajoso.

-ohh esta muy bien nada como un descanso para un atleta ..el descanso es importante relaja los músculos y..-decía la chica antes de que t.k le colgara.

- Estas personas están enfermas!! -exclamó el chico volviendo a lanzar el móvil a la basura y tocándose el oído y percatarse de que tenia queso "lo que te faltaba T.K ahora te acosaran hasta por teléfono" pensó el chico mientras daba un suspiro hondo…seria una noche larga.

A la mañana siguiente Matt parecía un poco mas tranquilo y una sonrisa reluciente adornaba su rostro.

-¿como amaneció mi pequeño jardinero central? o mi próximo bateador estrella?-dijo Matt en cuanto T.K hubo cruzado mirada con el.

-buenos días matt-saludó secamente el menor de los Ishida

al contrario de matt la expresión de T.K no del todo optimista, tal vez fue por que a media noche tuvo que volver a hurgar en el basurero de su cuarto por que Mimi le había vuelto a marcar y quería apagar el endemoniado aparato para dormir.

No tienes buena cara-agregó Matt mientras cocinaba algo cuidadosamente.

-no dormí muy bien-se quejó T.K mientras se sentaba a la mesa

-se que te animara y hasta gritaras de la emoción -respondió Matt sirviéndole unos Hot cakes a su hermano

-wiii..que divertido –dijo T.K en tono sarcástico

-vamos cuando te volviste tan amargado!! –exclamó riendo matt mientras le dibujaba una carita feliz a la comida de sus hermano con miel de maple

- cuándo te volviste tan optimista?-contestó T.K

-cuando me decidí a obtener una cita con la bella capitana de vóleibol-dijo matt sentándose a la mesa para comer junto a su hermano.

Tras una charla escasa que consistió en una grandiosa descripción de Mimi, una cuantiosa suma de historias por parte de matt de los rechazos que había tenido por parte de la castaña incluyendo el de la tarde anterior y cientos de fotos que matt tenia en su celular y le mostraba mientras comía .T.K quedó completamente convencido de que su hermano moría por esa chica.

Ambos salieron a buena hora de casa y llegaron al campus en el auto de matt.

-no se te olvide ir a hacer prueba al equipo-dijo Matt a T.K en tono amenazante mientras le veía alejarse con dirección a los edificios.

Llevaba caminando escasos segundos cuando sintió que alguien le tomó por la mano ,al girar su cabeza se percató que se trataba de Kari por lo que inmediatamente su cara adquirió un color carmesí.

-recuerda que tu eres de mi pertenecía-dijo la chica en tono posesivo y mirándole profundamente mientras le apretaba la mano con todas sus fuerzas.

"de… mi… pertenencia" pensaba T.K confundido antes de percatarse que ya estaba sentado a un lado de la chica en el salón de clases. Se sentía como un muñeco de trapo ..un muñeco de trapo con una hermosa dueña a la que no le molestaba pertenecer...pero un momento ¿que significaba realmente todo aquello? Volteó a ver a kari en varias ocasiones durante las clases y esta le lanzaba unas sonrisillas que le nublaban cualquier cosa parecida a la cordura que ocupara su mente.

Las clases transcurrieron rápidamente para T.K ,por lo que al fijarse en su reloj notó que era la hora de ir a hacer la prueba al equipo de su hermano, no tenia la menor intensión de quedar seleccionado detestaba los deportes y si lo hacia era por no defraudar a su hermano que se veía animado por la mañana.

-a donde vas?-preguntó Kari mientras veía que T.K se levantaba de su asiento

-yo…voy a las selecciones de baseball, Matt quería que fuera primero a su equipo -dijo el chico nervioso

-muy bien…que te diviertas – agregó Kari mientras subía sus pies al mesa banco.

-no te molesta?-dijo T.K sorprendido por que esperaba una reacción diferente

-no, en lo absoluto, fue el trato a lo que llegamos, nadie intervendría en las pruebas de ningún equipo, además se que lo tuyo no es el base, por eso iré por ti en cuento se acaben las pruebas- decía kari mientras le volteaba a ver con una sonrisa. "tu eres solo mío" pensó la chica.

T.K salió del salón rápidamente con dirección al campo de baseball, la aptitud de Kari le asustaba un poco de hecho no lograba comprender esa relación de pertenecía.

-he que has venido! Creí que ya estarías acobardándote por ahí –dijo Matt dándole un bate de madera en las manos

-que debo hacer-preguntó T.K

-demuéstrales que tan duro bateas-dijo matt acomodándose su gorra y tomando posición de pitcher ,se acomodó la bola en la mano y se preparo para lanzar.

-listo!!-gritó Matt emocionado

Todos los demás miembros del equipo miraban atentos al pequeño prodigio deportivo que tenían ante si.

Una ráfaga de viento…fue todo…el lanzamiento de Matt era tan potente que T.K a penas y pudo verlo.

-tranquilo, concéntrate –dijo matt pidiendo otra bola

Varios sonidos de burla se escucharon entre los espectadores

-ya entrégamelo Matt!!!esas manos no están hechas para un bate!!! Están hechas para golpear duro un balón de vóleibol!!-gritaba Mimi que ahora era parte de los espectadores

T.K apretó el bate con fuerza y trato de ignorar todo a su alrededor ,no tenia planeado unirse a ninguno de los clubes de deportes si estaba ahí era solo por su hermano.

-vamos T.K ,batea duro!!-le dijo Matt quien sentía que su optimismo había llegado a su fin al escuchar a mimi.

Se preparó para el lanzamiento y soltó una bola curva de gran velocidad, el sonido del bate y la pelota fue ahogado con un oooohh! de sorpresa por todos los espectadores de la prueba.

La pelota se elevaba a gran altura y daba la apariencia de ser tan ligera como una pluma ,tardo bastante en caer sin ser atrapada por ninguno de los jardineros.

-un home run!! T.K has hecho un home run en tu primera prueba!!no necesitas ninguna prueba mas estaras en este equipo en cuento lo decidas -gritaba Matt eufórico

T.K no parecía muy feliz con su desempeño, y fue cuando vio acercarse a Mimi que se puso aun mas nervioso.

-aras prueba para mi equipo también –dijo la castaña dirigiéndole una mirada asesina por lo que T.K solo tragó saliva.

-ara todas las pruebas que quiera en los equipos que quiera-dijo kari quien acababa de llegar y le tomaba de la mano ,prácticamente se lo levaba arrastrando.

-a donde lo llevas Kamiya!!??-grito Mimi molesta

-ara prueba en mi equipo –dijo la chica sin siquiera voltearle a ver

Todos los espectadores y miembros del equipo de baseball se retiraban a ver otras pruebas esparciéndose por el campus.

-ahh eres detestable enana!! Te daré una lección –grito Mimi mientras se disponía a correr tras ella pero matt le detuvo por la mano.

Ella inmediatamente se liberó

-hicimos un trato sobre las pruebas, espera tu turno-dijo matt

-no me digas lo que tengo que hacer, lo detesto!!-dijo Mimi tomando un bate y tratando de golpear a matt pero este esquivaba cada movimiento.

-eres buena! No quieres cambiarte de equipo?-dijo matt con humor ya que era perseguido por Mimi.(cosa que se estaba convirtiendo en una constante)

-cállate! No seas ridículo, si me toca contra ti te are pedazos!-dijo Mimi quien logró acorralarlo en un árbol apretando su cuello con el bate.

-ahh me estas lastimando en verdad-se quejó Matt

-y que? pretendes que te tenga lastima ,si mas no recuerdo este año esta permitido, podría lesionarte y adiós al equipo de baseball-se rió maliciosamente Mimi

-cierto, lo olvidaba-dijo Matt

-pero eso no es divertido-agregó la castaña soltando el bate y dejando libre a su presa-no te vayas a lastimar Ishida, quiero acerté añicos yo misma-terminó la chica dándole la espalda y avanzando.

El rubio corrió y le apresó entre sus brazos rodeándole la cintura y sin dudarlo Matt comenzó a cantarle la canción que siempre le cantaba …

Trato de descubrir

Alguna pequeña cosa que me haga mas dulce

Oh nena abstente de romperme el corazón

Estoy tan enamorado de ti

Estaré por siempre triste

De que no me des razón

¿Por qué me haces trabajar tan duro?

De que no me des

De que no me des

De que no me des

De que no me des

Alma, escucho tu llamado

Oh nena por favor

Dame un poco de respeto

Y si ya debo vacilar

¿Abrirías tus brazos para mi?

Podemos hacer que el amor no sea guerra

Y vivir en paz con nuestros corazones

Estoy tan enamorado de ti

Estaré por siempre triste

¿Qué religión o razón

Puede hacer que un hombre desampare a su amante?

No me digas no

No me digas no

No me digas no

No me digas no

Alma, escucho tu llamado

Oh nena por favor

Dame un poco de respeto

Estoy tan enamorado de ti

Estaré por siempre triste

De que no me des razón

¿Por qué me haces trabajar tan duro?

De que no me des

De que no me des

De que no me des

De que no me des

Alma, escucho tu llamado

Oh nena por favor

Dame un poco de respeto

Alma, escucho tu llamado

Oh nena por favor

Dame un poco de respeto

Mimi se zafó de sus brazos bruscamente y corrió lo mas que pudo en dirección al gimnasio

-abstente de romperme el corazón!!!me escuchas!!abstente!!!-le gritó Matt

"al menos esta vez no me golpeó" pensó matt mientras le veía alejarse.

-es un idiota ,me las pagara, como se atreve a abrazarme!! Arggggg, que tipo mas insoportable-gruñó Mimi


	5. el equipo de gimnasia una difícil prueba

***digimon no es de mi propiedad y solo es usado con fines de distracción de una mente torcida esta historia no es oficial…vamos ¿creerían que es oficial? Esta demasiada loca para ser oficial **

**Espero les gusten las locuras que se me ocurren de ultimo momento y perdón por hacerlos esperar mucho en serio una sincera disculpas pero mi tiempo esta muy saturado de actividades digamos que el capi estaba planeado desde hace mucho pero no avanzo por que no tengo mucho tiempo de escribirlo mil disculpas otra vez y mil perdones por los horrores de ortografía nunca he sido buena en ella.**

**Capitulo 5: el equipo de gimnasia una difícil prueba **

El gimnasio más grande de todo el campus estaba a rebosar, no era de extrañar ya que todos querían ver a la dulce Kari Kamiya en una de sus conocidas rutinas de gimnasia .Mimi entró por la puerta principal seguida por Matt que entró pocos segundos después, los gritos del publico eran demasiados ,el rubio distinguió la figura de un chico castaño de pelo alborotado que le hacia señas desde unos asientos colocados en lo que ya era parte del terreno de gimnasia y que comúnmente ocupaban los jueces, inmediatamente lo reconoció como el capitán del equipo de soccer ,junto a el estaba la capitana del equipo de tenis que lucia su radiante cabellera pelirroja y portaba con orgullo su mini uniforme blanco .

Mimi fue a tomar asiento junto a los otros capitanes y Matt procedió a hacer lo mismo quedando entre las dos chicas, de frente tenían montado todo un conjunto de aparatos de gimnasia y de espaldas a los cientos de fanáticos que gritaban eufóricos por la capitana de gimnasia.

-veo que lo organizó todo bien la enana de tu hermana-sentenció la castaña dirigiéndose a Tai

-no la llames así, y claro , lo organizó todo a la perfección recuerda que es mi hermana y si lo hizo así fue para evitar todas esas discusiones y enfrentamientos no oficiales que sueles armar -respondió Tai en un tono molesto por lo que la castaña guardó silencio haciéndole una mueca e ignorándolo por completo

-siempre lo he dicho, la genética es muy impredecible-dijo la pelirroja bostezando

-¿a que te refieres Takenouchi?-preguntó Tai

-lento, lento, como siempre Tai .Se refiere a que deberías dejar de alabar a tu hermana y preocuparte por que no te patee el trasero este año .pero yo no puedo quejarme, mi familia tiene buenos gansa deportivos ,si no me crees pregúntale a Tachikawa –agregó el Matt mientras se estiraba y se ponía cómodo en el asiento

-ya veo, le fue bien al _mini -Ishida_ ,pero yo hasta no ver no creer ,ya lo juzgaré cuando me toque, veremos si el enclenque ese es tan bueno como dices-dijo Tai

-bueno, bueno, ya esta bien cada quien tendrá su turno para eso, mientras comportémonos como personas civilizadas quieren y guarden silencio ,son demasiado molestos-sentenció la pelirroja cerrando sus ojos y tocándose las sienes con ambas manos simulando un dolor de cabeza.

El pobre de T.K entró por una entrada posterior al gimnasio siendo arrastrado prácticamente por Kari ,ambos entraron a lo que parecía ser un vestidor y el rubio comenzó a ponerse muy nervioso al percatarse de que no había absolutamente nadie ahí a excepción de los dos.

-no te pediré que te pongas nada ,es una prueba sencilla únicamente…no me decepciones - le dijo la castaña sonriéndole dulcemente de la forma que hacia que T.K quedara totalmente embobado por lo que solo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

-¿hace calor aquí no?-agregó la chica bajando el zipper de su chaqueta ,luego se sacó los pantalones que llevaba puestos ,el rubio solo dirigió su mirada al suelo mientras sus mejillas adquirían un color rojizo intenso

-vamos, ¿Qué nunca has visto una chica en leotardo?-

-yo…la verdad…-decía el rubio antes de ser interrumpido por la castaña quien lo jaló hacia ella quedando justo a centímetros de su rostro.

-me encantaría que estuvieras en mi equipo…pero si decidieras estar contra mi,no me quedaría mas que hacerte mucho daño y eso no te agradaría-terminó la castaña empujándolo ligeramente haciendo que el rubio callera en un asiento mirándole desconcertado

-¿y que es lo que tengo que hacer? –dijo T.K

-pues será algo sencillo-dijo a castaña sentándose al lado Del rubio que volvió a ruborizarse cuando la mano de la chica rozó su mano

-¿a que te refieres con "algo sencillo"?-cuestionó T.K preocupado

-ya sabes, un salto por aquí, una voltereta por allá, sincronización y lo mas importante…equilibrio-dijo Kari acercando su rostro mas de lo habitual a la cara del chico que estaba rojo como un brillante tomate.

-¿me estas poniendo atención?-preguntó la chica al ver la cara fuera de si de T.K

-claro que si –

-la gimnasia moderna esta reglamentada y comprende en seis disciplinas diferentes para hombres: un ejercicio en el suelo, viga de equilibrio, salto de caballo, argollas, y caballo con arzones ,no te pido que seas bueno en todos pero estoy mas que segura que te ira mejor en los ejercicios en los que necesites saltar ,he visto tus movimientos y se que tus saltos pueden llegar a ser impresionantes si te lo propones-

-kari espera, yo jamás he practicado gimnasia ¿como pretendes que sepa que hacer una vez que salga?-dijo el rubio

-no te preocupes ,sabrás exactamente lo que tienes que hacer ,anda ya es hora-le decía la castaña mientras le tomaba de la mano para incorporarlo del asiento ,salieron del vestidor para encontrarse en un pasillo y entrar a otro cuarto donde había varios chicos y chicas algunos vestidos con mallas y otros no, pero igual todos guardaron silencio cuando entró la capitana. T.K inmediatamente soltó la mano de la chica ya que varios de los presentes le veían desconcertados. Kari dio unas palmadas a modo de ánimo.

-bien, ha llegado el momento chicos, a los miembros de este honorable equipo quiero recordarles lo importante que es esta presentación y a los aspirantes a serlo les deseo la mejor de las suertes por que la necesitaran-sentenció la chica ,todos los demás miembros del equipo de gimnasia dieron gritos de euforia y uno a uno comenzaron a salir de la habitación .

Kari se acercó a T.K y le murmuró algo al oído que hizo que se pusiera aun mas rojo ,cosa que todos los que quedaban notaron ,para después ver como kari salía del lugar eufórica y sonriente como era de costumbre cada vez que tenía una rutina.

T.K sentía como el corazón le retumbaba y las miradas de todos los chicos y chicas que estaban saliendo de la habitación le inquietaban mucho ,terminó decidiendo que asistiría a la prueba y no escaparía como lo había planeado así que salió de la habitación siguiendo a los demás.

El pasillo era algo oscuro pero no muy lejos se divisaba la luz del interior del gimnasio y se escuchaban los gritos de los espectadores, cuando el rubio estuvo a un paso de ingresar al interior del gimnasio notó que había alguien recargado a la pared ,la luz ya era suficiente para verlo y el sujeto le tomó por la playera con fines de no dejarlo pasar.

-hey Ishida ,no te tomes tantas libertades con la capitana solo por que eres el hermano de Matt –dijo un chico moreno de cabellos alborotados que portaba su uniforme y que T.K reconoció como miembro del equipo de gimnasia.

-suéltame ,yo solo vine a hacer prueba-dijo T.K forcejeando con el castaño logrando zafarse y haciendo que el chico se estrellara con la pared.

-nada mal, ¿pero sabes a caso con quien te estas metiendo? Soy Davis Motomiya ,nada mas y nada menos que uno de los titulares de este equipo , y solo una cosa te voy a decir flacucho ,si haces prueba yo mismo me encargaré de que no te seleccionen y ten por seguro que mínimo sales con un brazo roto-amenazó el castaño mirándole con desprecio.

T.K sintió que la sangre le hervía del coraje que le provocaba el tipo engreído y además estaba lo que Kari le acababa de decir al oído ¿como podía dejarla plantada en la prueba?, el rubio se acercó a Davis y le dijo:

-are una prueba tan excepcional que quedaras como un vil payaso a mi lado-

Hasta el mismo T.K se sorprendió de cómo había sonado eso, pero lo mejor de todo fue que el castaño le abrió paso mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina .

Al principio el rubio quedo deslumbrado ante las luces del gimnasio pero una vez que sus ojos se acostumbraron puso distinguir todo a la perfección, sobre todo a Kari que se encontraba sonriente saludando a todos .el recorrido lo llevó a sentarse en unas bancas que habían sido colocadas a las orillas de la alfombra acolchonada y la presentación del equipo de gimnasia dio comienzo.

T.K vio como Davis se había incorporado rápidamente a la rutina logrando unos saltos increíbles en el caballo ,no supo si quería lucirse por Kari que le aplaudía o si lo hacia como un reto por que una vez que estuvo en el suelo le miró con desdén y una sonrisilla perversa se dibujó en su cara "supera eso tonto" pudo leer en sus labios.

A fin llegó el momento mas esperado para todos los presentes, los reflectores se posaron sobre la hermosa capitana de gimnasia que se encontraba ya sobre la barra fija y lucia extremadamente radiante en su leotardo de un color azul turquesa.

su cuerpo finamente delineado se movía graciosamente por la barra a cada giro y a cada vuelo de frente y hacia atrás logrando que todos contuvieran el aire al ver la dificultad de sus ejercicios pero con una perfección que pocos alcanzarían, fue una rutina corta pero espectacular que terminó en un doble mortal con una salida limpia en su totalidad por lo que logró arrancar cientos de aplauso y silbidos de los espectadores.

-¡bravo!!bravo!-gritaba Tai eufórico

-vamos , ¿podrías sentarte por favor?-dijo Sora jalando al castaño a su asiento

-si, cálmate de una buena vez ,no es esto lo que vinimos a ver, al menos nosotros-añadió Mimi quien cruzó su pierna y bostezaba cubriéndose la boca en señal de aburrimiento

Matt no dijo nada pero logró divisar a su hermano que se encontraba justo del otro lado aplaudiendo la rutina de Kari "T.K debe estar muriéndose de nervios, lo bueno es que no entrará en este equipo, no dejare que use mallas de niña" pensó Matt

Mientras T.K del otro lado se debatía en si quedarse o salir corriendo como gatito asustado

con Davis cerca y atento, con los demás capitanes vigilando, con el público viendo y con Kari esperanzada en tenerlo en su equipo tenia todas las razones del mundo para salir de ahí, pero sus planes se vieron totalmente frustrados cuando una de los miembros del equipo anuncio que las pruebas daban inicio . Kari inmediatamente se acercó a el seguida de Davis.

-¿listo T.K? yo misma vigilare tu prueba!-dijo Kari

-no es necesario, yo puedo vigilar su prueba, si quieres yo le explico –dijo Davis antes de que el rubio pudiera siquiera contestar

-yo..-balbuceo el rubio

-¿que? ya te acobardaste –dijo Davis burlándose

-definitivamente are la prueba –contestó T.K tomando valor y retando al castaño con la mirada

-perfecto, yo estaré cerca de ti todo el tiempo-dijo Kari emocionada

Los tres jóvenes se aproximaron al área de ejercicios de piso

-bien esta área es la que forma parte de este ejercicio este evento se lleva a cabo sobre una superficie que rebota y que es suave, para que permita saltar con potencia y caer con suavidad durante los aterrizajes; tiene medidas de 12 m x 12 m. Las rutinas de piso deben incluir elementos que demuestren fuerza, flexibilidad y equilibrio, no te pido una rutina profesional pero me conformaría con ver que tan alto puedes saltar y una buena voltereta-dijo Kari tocándole la espalda con suavidad al rubio

Davis casi se muere al ver esto y apretó los puños

-bueno, que inicie de una buena vez ,tenemos mas gente además de el-gruño el castaño molesto

En sus asientos los demás capitanes observaban con atención cada paso de T.K ,se le miraba nervioso.

El rubio sentía como su cuerpo no le ayudaba en nada pues lo sentía demasiado tenso, se estiro un poco y se sacó la chaqueta para sentirse mas ligero. "vamos tienes que demostrarle a ese engreído que no solo el puede ser bueno" pensó T.K

Subió a la superficie acolchada y tomó impulso para dar una serie de impresionantes volteretas abarcando una diagonal de las que cualquiera hubiera salido mareado y dignas de un buen miembro del equipo, todos los asistentes quedaron sin habla. Luego T.K regresó por la misma diagonal perfecta dando volteretas pero ahora hacia atrás

-no puede ser ¡un "Flip Flap"!-gritó Tai sin poder contenerse

-un ¿que?-dijeron todos los demás capitanes que estaban a su lado

-flip flap es igual a vuelta hacia a tras apoyándose de las manos -tradujo Tai

Estaba casi por terminar esa serie de vueltas pero al momento de la ultima terminó en el suelo ,no por que hubiera perdido el equilibrio la verdadera razón fue que Davis se habían introducido en el ejercicio y el castaño le había metido el pie para tumbarlo.

-te lo dije-le murmuró el castaño mientras le miraba desde arriba y el rubio permanecía en el suelo…se sentía totalmente humillado, había tenido una caída enfrente de gran parte de la escuela

-oh por dios, ¿te encuentras bien?, ¿no te has roto nada? , dime que no –dijo Kari aproximándose a T.K que permanecía tirado de la vergüenza

-estoy bien-dijo secamente

-cuanto lo siento pero alguien tenia que detenerte –dijo Kari mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse y le veía

-¿por que?-preguntó el rubio

-no puedes entrar con tus zapatos deportivos al área de ejercicios-

-umm..ya veo..era eso…-dijo T.K mientras veía como Davis se reía discretamente de el.

-¿seguirás con la prueba?-le preguntó kari al rubio

-con una condición-

-¿cual?-cuestionó la castaña desconcertada

T.K le dijo que se acercara mas haciéndole señas ,la chica se pregunto que clase de condición le pondría por lo que se aproximó

El rubio miró a su rival que estaba a pocos metros de ellos y le sonrió descaradamente, tomó a la chica por los hombros y la acercó aun más a su rostro para plantarle un beso en los labios.

Bueno aquí les dejo espero les allá gustado …no se pierdan el próximo …será la prueba del equipo de tenis y por supuesto Sora Takenouchi ara su brillante aparición y demostrara por que es la capitana.


	6. duros golpes ,el equipo de tenis

***digimon no me pertenece y solo uso los personajes con fines de entretenimiento.**

**No me maten ****, siempre les hago esperar mucho lo sé pero no es por gusto la escuela no me deja tengo un horario terrible este semestre se los pondré así salgo hasta las 10pm de clases varios días, si pasan a mi perfil sabrán por qué ,jajaja además tengo un resfriado horrible estas gripes de primavera que no me dejan trabajar, en fin aprovecho la semana que me da n de vacaciones …espero perdonen la vida de esta loca con su mente retorcida , dejo un pequeño capi espero sea de su agrado los mejores deseos. **

**Capitulo 6: duros golpes…el sorprendente equipo de tenis **

Fue un beso inesperado; pero al sentir los labios del chico sobre los suyos no pudo resistirlo y le tomó fuertemente por el rostro buscándolos una y otra vez, Kari debía admitir que esa sensación dulce le estaba agradando bastante o al menos esa impresión le dio a los cientos de espectadores que gritaban y silbaban, unos eufóricos y otros histéricos pero nadie se puso tan histérico como su hermano.

¡¿Pero que demonios Matt?! ¡Tú hermano esta besando a mi hermana grandísimo idiota!- el castaño con cara de pánico miraba al rubio quien se encontraba en una especie de shock y con los ojos muy abiertos dudando si se trataba de su hermano ese que se encontraba besando a una chica en publico, y no cualquier chica, la capitana del equipo de gimnasia de la universidad, hermana de su más grande rival.

-¡no te quedes solo viendo, haz algo!-le volvió a gritar el castaño cuya rabia era mas que evidente ya que chasqueaba los dientes.

"esto no pinta nada bien" pensó inmediatamente la pelirroja tomando su maleta deportiva rápidamente con una mano "tendré que ayudar al mini-Matt; si quiero tenerlo vivo para que se una a mi equipo"

Los cuatro capitanes reaccionaron al mismo tiempo saltando de sus asientos y corriendo al área de ejercicios; la pelirroja ahorró camino saltando desde el su asiento y cayendo de golpe sobre la superficie acolchada.

"pero que mierda estabas pensando T.K, ¿como besar a la hermana de Tai?, ¡no!

, ¿cómo besar a la hermana de Tai? ¡Con Tai enfrente!"Pensó Matt mientras corría con un solo objetivo en su mente…sacar a su hermano de ahí a como diera lugar si no quería que Tai lo matara o lo sacaran respirando por un hoyo en la garganta.

T.K se encontraba demasiado concentrado en el beso para pensar que los cuatro capitanes restantes se aproximaban a gran velocidad; Davis por su parte se moría de celos y quería retorcerle el cuello , pero mientras Kari se encontrara abrazándolo eso no iba a ser posible.

El rubio solo sintió un tirón de su playera tan fuerte que perdió el aliento por un segundo. Sora le sacudió haciéndolo reaccionar.

-buen trabajo romeo, ahora corre por tu vida te ayudare a salir-le dijo

T.K le dirigió una mirada a Kari quien dulcemente le sonrió tocándose los labios.

-anda vete-le susurró la castaña, él también le sonrió de forma embobada antes de ser jalado de la mano por Sora apresuradamente.

-no,no,no, nadie se va de aquí-dijo Davis interponiéndose en el camino de los chicos.

Sora no quiso perder tiempo negociando y en un movimiento rápido sacó la raqueta de tenis de su maleta deportiva; soltó a T.K y sosteniendo la raqueta con ambas manos golpeó tan fuerte a Davis en la cabeza que cayó al suelo noqueado.

- ¡alto ahí tenista!-gritó Tai enfurecido quien estaba ya a escasos metros junto a Matt y Mimi.

La pelirroja y el rubio se quedaron petrificados.

-contigo hablare después-le gruñó Tai a Kari lanzándole una mirada reprobatoria mientras caminaba hacia la pelirroja quien le esperaba pacientemente sosteniendo su raqueta de tenis entre las manos.

-cuando te lo diga, corres, ¿entiendes?-le dijo Sora por lo bajo y el rubio solo asintió nerviosamente.

-entrégamelo -le ordenó Tai señalando a T.K que tragó saliva muy asustado.

-Taichi, si le tocas un solo cabello lo vas a pagar –le dijo Mimi

-Eso lo debió haber pensado antes-

-Anda, llévatelo…Sora no se opondrá en ayudarte –le susurró Mimi a Matt cerrándole un ojo disimuladamente.

El rubio asintió y en un movimiento sumamente rápido Mimi empujó a Tai hacia al frente derrumbándolo y cayendo sobre de él, mientras Matt corría y sujetaba a su hermano que de inmediato comenzó a correr como si su vida dependiera de ello con Sora a la par .

Tai se puso de pie rápido totalmente enojado lanzando a Mimi a un lado, esta cayó semisentada.

-¡tonta!-le gritó a Mimi para salir corriendo apresurado.

Mimi también se incorporo y volteó a ver a Kari que seguía semisentada en el suelo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-ni creas que por esto tienes alguna clase de ventaja enana tramposa, lo único que ocasionaste fue que Tai se volviera loco; ahora se dedicara a fastidiarlo -le dijo Mimi marcando muy bien sus palabras.

-mira miss voleyball, para empezar fue él quien me beso a mí; y además yo no necesito ninguna clase de ventaja para ganar-

Mimi le dio la espalda y tranquilamente dirigió a la puerta de salida.

-¿sabes algo?...desde mi asiento parecías disfrutarlo mucho-le dijo Mimi justo antes de salir.

Kari se sonrió y corrió para alcanzar a Mimi.

- mira por el lado amable; mi hermano ya no lo querrá en su equipo… ¿quieres saber cómo besa?-le dijo Kari sonriente.

-¿a la cancha de tenis?-preguntó Mimi a Kari en tono más amable

-seguro Sora no perderá la oportunidad de probar que tan bueno es o no en su equipo, de lo contrario no lo abría ayudado -murmuró Kari molesta.

-vamos no te enojes, le ha salvado el pellejo a tu adorable Ishida hoy, conociendo a tu hermano esta en serios problemas –

Mientras… Sora, Matt y un T.K muy agitado, rojo y desorientado llegaron a las canchas de tenis del campus.

El menor de los Ishida jadeaba cansado y se tiró en el pasto pesadamente mientras jadeaba cansado.

Matt le miró sin decirle absolutamente nada y en su mente trataba de ordenar palabras para regañarlo pero no sabía cómo comenzar.

Tai pronto les alcanzó pero al ver que Sora le miraba triunfante desde la cancha de tenis supo que T.K tenía "inmunidad deportiva" por el momento.

Así que mejor se sentó en las gradas para ver el fantástico espectáculo que se llevaría a cabo en unos momentos. Kari y Mimi llegaron juntas y se sentaron al lado de Tai que se veía sumamente alterado.

-lo va a probar la muy maldita-dijo Mimi

Kari volteó a ver a su hermano que emitió un tipo de gruñido mientras le miraba enojado esta solo le sonrió despreocupada.

-¿has jugado tenis alguna vez en tu vida?-le preguntó la pelirroja a T.K lanzándole una raqueta a las manos la cual atrapó sin problema al ponerse de pie.

T.K solo sonrió al igual que Matt…si había un deporte de los que jugaban los capitanes del campus que había practicado antes, ¡ese era el tenis!

-muy bien adelante-dijo ella pasando a la cancha y tomando su lugar del otro lado de la red

-se que ya has jugado a esto antes en la preparatoria, pero déjame advertirte, Sora da golpes tan duros que ya te dije como dejó a Tai cuando se enfrentaron el año pasado…le dejó moretones que le duraron una semana, si sientes que no podrás regresarle su saque será mejor que te hagas a un lado ¿entiendes?-le dijo Matt.

T.K solo asintió incrédulo ¿Sora sería tan fuerte como decía su hermano? …boberías ¿qué tan peligroso podía ser el tenis? Pensaba el chico mientras se colocaba de su lado de la cancha y jugueteaba con la raqueta moviéndola torpemente de un lado a otro.

Matt permaneció fuera de la cancha preocupado por su hermano, desde donde estaba lograba verlo con facilidad. T.K parecía terriblemente nervioso. Lanzó una mirada a las gradas para ver a los demás capitanes pero su atención fue especialmente a Mimi Tachikawa que también se veía algo preocupada y su preocupación no era en vano ,todos sabían lo buena y peligrosa que podía llegara a ser Sora.

Mimi sintió la mirada de Matt de inmediato pero desvió la mirada hacia el otro lado.

-lo hará papilla…definitivamente tengo que ver esto-dijo Tai complacido.

-eres un pesado Tai, además… no creo que debas subestimar al hermanito de Matt-le contestó Mimi que se enredaba un mechón de cabello entre los dedos.

-no debería confiarse -agregó Kari quien centró su mirada en T.K -es más de lo que aparenta-

-vamos Sora acabalo –gritó Tai sin poder contenerse.

La pelirroja sonrió…

-bien…veamos que puedes hacer –murmuró Sora para si misma mientras tomaba la pelota de tenis entre sus manos.

la pequeña orbe de tenis se elevó un poco en el aire separándose suavemente de los delicados dedos de la tenista y luego la raqueta la golpeó con fuerza y velocidad increíble con dirección a T.K ;el saque era perfecto y tenía como siempre un toque de belleza como siempre ,los pocos que estaban observando supusieron al instante que el indefenso rubio terminaría haciéndose a un lado ante el impresionante saque; mas cual sería la sorpresa de todos al ver cruzar la pelota sobre la red de regreso a con Sora…T.K; había logrado regresarle el saque sin ninguna dificultad.

Un gran ¡woow! por parte de los espectadores sacudió la cancha, Sora incrédula ni siquiera contestó y dejó pasar la pelota…el hermano de Matt Ishida…el mini-Matt le había logrado regresar su famoso saque de campeona.

Regresar un saque de Sora, Sora Takenouchi la capitana significaba una cosa, o ella había sido muy gentil con el chico nuevo o él era demasiado bueno, y si de algo estaba segura la bella capitana era de que ella nunca había sido nada gentil con ninguno de sus contrincantes lo que la ponía en una posición muy, muy incómoda ante los observadores porque además de los aficionados y los fans obsesivos a los que estaba acostumbrada estaban los otros capitanes y acababan de ver como ella había sido humillada por un novato cualquiera en el primer golpe.

-oh por dios…eso la pondrá de mal humor-exclamó Tai emocionado al ver la mirada que Sora le dirigió a T.K.

El rubio que sonreía feliz por haber regresado el saque pero la expresión de su cara cambio drásticamente cuando Sora apretó su raqueta con furia al verlo, la chica recogió la pelota del suelo y caminó unos cuantos pasos hacia él .

-¿así que no eres un simple novato en tenis?…que interesante…que interesante-dijo la pelirroja mirándole fijamente.

-yo…bue,bueno ,…jugué hace titiempo no,no,mucho –tartamudeó menor de los Ishida

-no me agrada la gente que oculta cosas Ishida, veamos…lo considero algo descortés, si jugabas antes tenis debiste ser un poco más amable y haberlo dicho porque estamos hablando de otro nivel…pero sabes algo …-La pelirroja se veía molesta pero le sonrió-ahora más que nunca deseo que estés en mi equipo-dijo ella dándole la pelota en la mano.

-lo olvidaba, te toca sacar-

Ella volvió a tomar su lugar, y estaba convencida de lo que tenía que hacer para que las cosas quedaran bien claras.

T.K nervioso se colocó en posición y realizó un modesto saque, ella lo regresó sin problema y comenzó lo que todos llamarían un juego de tenis común y corriente solo que a mayor velocidad, la pelota cruzó varias veces la red y ambos jugadores demostraban su agilidad en golpes fuertes regresando la pelota a cada disparo del contrario.

Tras el rápido rumor de que T.K y Sora estaban en pleno juego comenzaron a llegar más espectadores. En un movimiento rápido Sora logró regresar la pelota con mayor velocidad dándole un movimiento en curva golpeando a T.K en la muñeca por lo que soltó la raqueta al instante.

-Sora es extraordinaria -festejó Tai

Kari por el contario se alarmó y corrió de inmediato con dirección a la cancha seguida de Mimi.

T.K se sobó la muñeca e hizo una mueca de dolor sin duda eso se inflamaría bastante. Aun así tomó la raqueta de nuevo y planeaba seguir con el juego.

En el próximo capi T.K se enfrentara a Mimi ¿qué sorpresas tendrá la capitana de Voleyball para nosotros?nos leemos en el siguiente capi ¡!!

**Espero les vaya gustando este fic,**** en lo personal a mi casi no me gusta creo que es porque me ha dado bastantes problemas ya saben diferencias de opiniones.**


	7. ligeramente desmayado

Hola a todos de nuevo, mil perdones no voy a abandonar el fic lo que pasa es que me fui de viaje en cuanto Salí de vacaciones fue prácticamente secuestrada por mis parientes, comúnmente aviso pero esta vez fue muy de prisa y no tan planeado, pero ya les traigo este capi espero les guste y ya estoy actualizando mas de mis fics. Y estoy trabajando en el siguiente capi de este fic… abrazos y besos a todos perdón por no agradecer personalmente ya me daré la oportunidad por el momento basta con decirle que sus reviews y pm son muy amables y dan ánimos a seguir muchísimas gracias no sé como agradecerles por todo lo que dicen los quiero mucho.

**Capitulo 7: ligeramente desmayado.**

-Takeru no tienes por qué seguir ya demostraste que eres bueno en esto, vamos…-le rogó Matt desde fuera de la cancha preocupado por el golpe que acababa de recibir su hermano menor en la muñeca.

-deja de meterte en lo que no te incumbe Matt, tenemos un trato ¿no recuerdas?, ya tuviste tu turno ahora es el mio y si el chico quiere seguir el juego seguiremos el juego-le retó la pelirroja desde su lado de la cancha.

Matt hizo un gesto de rabia y rechinó los dientes pero simplemente guardó silencio, por más que quisiera sacar a T.K de la cancha un trato era un trato y hasta que T.K no se decidiera por ningún equipo seguiría siendo tratado de esa manera tan brusca.

El más pequeño de los Ishida se sintió algo humillado, y por más que el dolor le dijera que era el momento justo para retirarse sus pies no reaccionaban y sus manos tomaron con más fuerza la raqueta dispuesto a seguir mientras le brindaba a su contrincante una sonrisa forzada.

"debo admitir que el chico tiene agallas" pensó la pelirroja victoriosa mientras Tai se deshacía en halagos para ella desde las gradas cosa que le complacía enormemente a la chica por lo que le guiñó el ojo y le lanzó un beso no muy discreto.

No era un secreto que Tai moría por la hermosa capitana del equipo de tenis prueba de ello era la asistencia puntual a todos y cada uno de los juego, torneos y prácticas de la chica y ella gustosa le daba alas dándose a desear.

-¡por favor no sigas!-exclamó Hikari muy preocupada en cuanto estuvo pisando la cancha de tenis seguida por Mimi pero esta fue detenida por Matt antes de pisar la cancha.

-tranquila nena; no queremos que Sora se altere. Ya sabes cómo se pone de malhumorada-

-¡quítame las manos de encima!-

El rubio la soltó al instante y le dedico una sonrisa picara

-aunque si la comparamos contigo es un manso corderito-dijo el volviendo su cara con dirección a la cancha para evitar que Mimi viera el leve rubor de sus mejillas.

La castaña se cruzó de brazos molesta pero el rubio tenía razón si ella entraba a la cancha Sora lo vería como un dos contra una y no quería romper el trato como Kari lo estaba haciendo.

-¡no puede ser! ¿Qué no ven que tratamos de jugar tenis aquí?-agregó la pelirroja en tono molesto.

-¿que mas quieres que te demuestre?...es bueno y te da miedo que sea mejor que tu –le gritó Kari a la pelirroja mientras se acercaba a la red que dividía la cancha.

-alguien te debería enseñar a no meterte en lo que no te incumbe-le dijo Sora lanzándole su raqueta de tenis con gran fuerza desde donde estaba, la castaña solo cerró sus ojos y sus manos protegieron su rostro esperando recibir el golpe ya que le había tomado por sorpresa la reacción de la pelirroja, pero T.K corrió y en un movimiento muy rápido logro sujetar a Kari con un brazo y con dificultad golpear la raqueta desviándola de su objetivo y cayendo al suelo junto con la castaña.

Kari inmediatamente tomó entre sus manos la muñeca de T.K se veía enrojecida por el golpe y se sentía muy caliente, el rubio no pudo evitar quejarse un poco cuando la chica revisaba su extremidad, además un leve rubor se dibujó en sus mejillas, sin dudas la capitana del equipo de gimnasia le gustaba y ese gesto de preocuparse por él le demostraba que debajo de ese disfraz de capitana fuerte y competitiva había una persona sumamente dulce sin dudas valía la pena sentir ese dolor si podía tenerla a centímetros de él.

-no sigas por favor-le susurro lo más bajito que pudo la castaña al rubio.

-tengo que continuar -fue su respuesta para ello le miro justamente a los ojos y la chica entendió que por más que le rogara no lograría convencer al rubio, esa actitud de perseverancia le logró arrancar una sonrisa a la chica que le cerró un ojo coquetamente

-si mi hermano no estuviera viéndonos y haciendo un berrinche como simio enloquecido te besaría sabes –

-¿qué significa esto?-

-por el momento nada…pero me agradas T.K…me agradas mucho-le murmuró Kari sonriéndole

El rubio también le sonrió dulcemente -será mejor que te muevas de una buena vez Kari porque estoy seguro que tiene más de una raqueta-le dijo T.K quien le ayudó a ponerse de pie.

-gracias…Kari- pudo decir torpemente el rubio por lo que la chica le miro emocionada y risueña

-gracias a ti; nos veremos más pronto de lo que crees-agregó ella mientras se retiraba de la cancha.

T.K volteó a ver a Sora quien con una cara de fastidio sostenía ya su raqueta entre las manos .El rubio tomó posición y la pelirroja una vez mas lanzó una pelota de tenis contra él.

Pero esta vez el chico no soltó la raqueta y conteniendo su dolor logro regresar la pelota sin que la chica pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, los golpes resonaban en la cancha en lo que parecía ser un juego bastante parejo, Mimi ,Kari y Matt observaban preocupados por el golpe que había recibido T.K en la muñeca y por el esfuerzo que este hacia por terminar ese encuentro.

-¿que no piensas intervenir? es tu hermano-dijo Mimi mientras miraba a Matt a los ojos

-¿crees que me parece divertido ver esto?, si estuviera en mis manos hace rato que abría entrado a la cancha y lo hubiera sacado-

-claro que esta en tus manos ¿Qué no vez que lo está lastimando?- le respondió la capitana del equipo del voleyball desesperada.

Kari simplemente permanecía silenciosa vigilando cada segundo a T.K .Sus movimientos eran más torpes que al principio del enfrentamiento y se veía sumamente cansado; sin duda no le quedaba mucho tiempo antes de caer rendido en la cancha además había notado algunas muecas en su rostro signo de que la muñeca le seguía doliendo cada que contestaba los disparos de su contrincante.

-¿quieres que lo saque de la cancha?- decía Matt a Mimi

-sería lo más razonable; quiero al chico en mi equipo y si Sora continua así no podrá jugar ni tenis, ni voleyball ¡ni nada!-exclamó la castaña gritándole.

-¡basta los dos!,..No hay necesidad de sacarlo del encuentro-dijo Kari muy alarmada

-¿a qué te refieres?-preguntó Mimi desconcertada.

Kari volvió su mirada a la cancha para ver como T.K se desplomaba desmayado en el suelo.

-¡oh por dios!..Te lo dije Matt –le gritó Mimi a Matt.

Los tres capitanes corrieron introduciéndose a la cancha, Matt fue el primero que llegó y se arrodillo junto a su hermano que estaba inconsciente en la superficie de la cancha.

-¡T.K T.K! ¡Enano!-le decía Matt preocupado mientras le movía un poco tratando de despertarlo.

-¡anda! ¿Qué esperas?... ¡llévalo a la enfermería!-le grito Mimi en cuanto llegó a donde estaban.

Matt le obedeció al instante levantó a T.K en sus brazos y lo retiró de la cancha entre los murmullos y gritos de los aficionados. Kari solo siguió a Matt a la enfermería pero Mimi no planeaba pasar por alto esa exhibición de la capitana del equipo de tenis; se dirigió justo a Sora con la mirada en lo que duró unos segundos, avanzó caminando lentamente, cruzó la red por debajo y no se detuvo hasta estar justo enfrente de la pelirroja que le esperaba estirándose cómodamente.

-bien, creo que ya es tu turno…es bastante bueno pero no lo suficiente para vencerme- dijo Sora sonriéndole de forma déspota, la pelirroja parecía muy complacida.

Mimi solo respondió a eso con una bofetada directa e inesperada, que resonó tan fuerte que todo en el lugar guardaron silencio sorprendidos. Sora aun incrédula se tocó la mejilla que le ardía como fuego y que se encontraba tan enrojecida que brillaba como un tomate.


	8. recuperacion y una cita?

**Hola a todos , otra vez yo, Aquí les dejo otra capi lo siento que sea tan corto, mucho trabajo y tareas pero sigue en pie el fic besos y abrazos gracias por sus reviews y apoyo ,sin ustedes esto no es , asi que mientras sigua habiendo lectores sigue habiendo fics gracias por su paciencia. espero poder comunicarme con ustedes pronto sobre todo con los que están al pendiente vía Messenger leo todos los mails así que cualquier duda, sugerencia son bienvenidos. Gracias de nuevo**

**Capítulo 8: recuperación y… ¿una cita?**

Tras el sonido de la cachetada todos los asistentes guardaron silencio, Sora se tocó la mejilla incrédula ante lo que acababa de pasar. " ¿ La castaña la había golpeado?" …esa pregunta en su mente se sintió confirmada por el intenso calor que sentía le quemaba la piel.

-desearas no haber hecho esto-dijo para abalanzarse sobre la capitana de voleyballl la capitana de tenis estaba furiosa no solo Mimi la había golpeado… la había humillado ante muchas personas.

Logró tumbarla en la cancha y forcejeaban entre los gritos de los espectadores que no paraban de tomar fotos y gritar emocionados ante la trifulca que se había armado entre las bellas chicas que cual animales se tiraban de los cabellos perdiendo todo glamour .

Joe Kido inmediatamente salto a la cancha seguido de Tai que preocupado por este pequeño pleito se olvidó de su hermana y lo demás.

-¡eres horrible Sora!, ¿cómo pudiste ser tan cruel con T.K?-

-hablas del chico como si te gustara, ¿acaso estas enamorada del niñito? Eso sería terrible para Matt imagínate –dijo Sora quien lanzó a Mimi por los aires logrando tomar ventaja.

-cállate de una buena vez –dijo Mimi quien una vez está en pie se abalanzó de nuevo contra Sora derribándola al suelo , la pelea parecía ir muy en serio ,pero ambas fueron sujetadas.

Joe detuvo a Mimi por las muñeca y la castaña trataba inútilmente de zafarse ,se veía realmente enojada y sus ojos miraban con furia a la pelirroja.

Por su parte Tai sujeto a Sora por la cintura, quien gritaba palabrotas y le pegaba con el codo tratando de que la soltara.

Las personas en las gradas abucheaban la intervención de los chicos en el pleito y no tardaron en llegar un par de maestros seguidos de unos cuantos intendentes que al ver a las chicas histéricas, y con los cabellos revueltos entendieron a la perfección la situación…

Oficina del director…minutos después 

-no sé por qué no me sorprende…bueno… señor Kido a usted si no lo esperaba ver en mi oficina- dijo el Director desde su silla , quien hizo una mueca al ver a todos los involucrados en el caso quienes le eran sumamente familiares dado las repetidas visitas que le hacían y los dolores de cabeza que le causaban continuamente... si…el chico despeinado del soccer, la linda pelirroja altanera del quipo de tenis , y la no menos grosera y también linda castaña del equipo de Voleyball.

-Kido está aquí solo como testigo...y Tai Kamiya aunque no lo crea esta vez no tuvo nada que ver solo detuvieron el pleito entre las señoritas –agregó rápidamente uno de los maestros.

El director dio un suspiro y cerró los ojos… ¿Qué fue esta vez? …otra vez por los tiempos en el gimnasio?... ¿los fondos para uniformes?… ¿o los lugares en la cafetería?…

-no…Sr . , es por la competencia deportiva- se atrevió a interrumpir Joe

El director se quedó con los ojos cuadrados y se exaltó al escuchar las palabras del chico porque sabía que esa competencia era igual a … lesionados, aulas dañadas, canchas destruidas , peleas entre equipos…lo que era igual a fondos…fondos…fondos y más fondos pertenecientes a la universidad invertidos en deportes.

-¡largo todos!…!no quiero ver a nadie en mi oficina!-

-pero Sr. ¿Y la disputa entre las chicas?- dijo otro maestro

-¡una detención y limpieza de aulas toda la semana!... ¡largo todos!-

Todos los maestros y jóvenes huyeron rápidamente despavoridos ante una innegable crisis neurótica del director.

-y por cierto… una trifulca más relacionada con esto y suspendo la competencia me escuchan-gritó antes de que todos estuvieran fuera.

Esos muchachos me van volver loco pensó y se tiró en su silla mientras se tocaba la cabeza con una mano tratando de aliviar su dolor.

Enfermería

Matt y Kari llegaban a la enfermería con T.K que seguía inconsciente. La enfermera le pidió Matt que dejara al rubio sobre una cama de hospital e inició la valoración y después de unas cuan tas preguntas a los chicos tuvo su diagnostico y su expresión se relajó… se levantó rápidamente y le puso un poco de suero al rubio.

-un poco de descanso, y podrá irse a casa, ustedes no aprenden en pleno verano y jugando hasta que no pueden mas, es normal que el sol les ocasione un golpe de calor , esfuerzo físico ,poco agua… algún día de estos alguno de ustedes dos terminara también aquí deshidratado aun que su muñeca si me preocupa un poco …pero algún desinflamatorio ,reposo y estará como nueva en unos días-

-¿qué alivio no?- dijo Kari con una sonrisa de tranquilidad en el rostro

-nunca le agradó mucho el calor- le respondió Matt

-regreso en un momento ,no lo dejen solo- dijo la enfermera que salió con unos papeles en la mano.

- ¿te lo llevarás a casa?- dijo Kari una vez que la enfermera había salido.

-¿que mas puedo hacer? Si lo dejo aquí seguro Mimi querrá ponerlo a jugar Voleyball o tú hermano lo termina de matar-

-lo siento por eso-

-solo espero no estés jugando sucio Kari –

Kari estaba a punto de reprochar el comentario de Matt cuando alguien abrió estrepitosamente la puerta de la enfermería.

-para que lo sepas no soy tan inconsciente –le dijo Mimi quien había llegado justo en esos momentos .Estaba algo percudida y su cabello parecía algo revuelto pero para Matt lucia como siempre muy hermosa por lo que se le quedó viendo totalmente idiotizado .

-anda …que estabas diciendo?-

-dije que espero que Kari no esté jugando sucio-

-en eso tienes razón …no creo que él se quede en tu equipo solo porque le das alas- dijo la castaña esta vez dirigiéndose a Kari exclusivamente.

-pueden dejar de decir eso por favor- contestó Kari molesta saliendo del cuarto .

Mimi prácticamente aventó a Matt a un lado para poder acercarse a T.K que estaba dormido en la cama.

-disculpa-le dijo Matt

-¿qué quieres Matt? …Solo vine a ver como estaba –

-no creo que le interese en lo mas mínimo...- dijo Matt cruzado de brazos recargando se en la puerta.

- ¿y tú que sabes?-

-solo sé que la única chica que le interesa, está afuera de este cuarto en el pasillo-

-¿eres un idiota lo sabías?- le contestó Mimi muy enojada para salir de la habitación.

-Mimi…espera- dijo Matt saliendo tras ella

Kari solo vio como Mimi salía muy enojada de la habitación y una vez que estuvo frente a ella le dirigió una mirada déspota y le dijo…

-se quedara en mi equipo no importa cuánto lo seduzcas bruja-

Kari desconcertada no le contestó nada y solo se quedó viendo como Mimi se alejaba por el pasillo y segundos después Matt salió tras ella.

-Mimi…oye ¿qué es lo que te pasa?, no dije nada para que te molestaras-dijo Matt logrando tomar de la mano a la chica.

-¡suéltame! ,no me interesa nada de lo que digas-

-estas portándote como una niñita… ¿te gusta mi hermano? O ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que se interese en Kari Kamiya?.

-no responderé tus cuestionamientos estúpidos-

-tú sabes que me gustas-

-yo lo sé…y tú sabes lo que yo pienso de ti-

-déjame intentar recordar… crees que soy un idiota, me odias, pero quieres besarme-Matt le dedicó una sonrisa.

Mimi le sonrió, todo estuvo bien…menos lo último…ni en sueños Ishida…bueno aun que si quedáramos en la final tu y yo…podría concederte tu deseo por qué perderás contra mí- terminó de decirle la chica acercando provocadoramente su cara a la del chico y le susurró al oído "eres muy lindo pero vas a perder"

Matt se quedó petrificado y deseoso de besarla pero sabía que eso no iba a suceder, al menos por el momento…pero sabía que era ahora o nunca.

-Mimi…-

-¿sí?-

-¿tendrías algún día una cita conmigo?

-no-le contestó la castaña riendo dulcemente por lo que Matt no supo si el no había sido un no definitivo, y se limitó a verla alejarse por el pasillo con su caminar gracioso como si diera pequeños saltos con gracia …amaba verla caminar así.

-seguiré insistiendo-le gritó Matt.

Kari inmediatamente entró en la habitación, el rubio aun dormía, era mucho más guapo de lo que la castaña había creído…o al menos fue lo que pensó en el momento en que le echo un vistazo y se acercó para sentarse en un banco a su lado.

-eres muy lindo-dijo la castaña

El rubio abrió sus ojos pesadamente para ver a la chica sentada junto a él .La chica al ver que se había despertado simplemente se ruborizó mucho.

-¿Dónde está Matt?- preguntó el rubio.

-regresa en un momento, trata como siempre de contentar a Mimi-

-ahh…y ¿cuándo puedo irme de aquí?-

- la enfermera dijo que estas bien, supongo que puedes irte en cuanto Matt regrese-

-que felicidad…me siento muerto-

-no me sorprende , Sora fue algo cruel contigo-

-es muy buena-

-la mejor en tenis-

-¿has jugado contra ella?-

-no…Tai sacó a su equipo el torneo pasado-

-ya veo…-

T.K trataba desesperadamente de encontrar algo más que agregar a su conversación pero no parecía tener éxito, no se le ocurría nada con lo que pudiera seguir...

-mira…el cielo es azul- dijo T.K

Patético…eso hubiera pensado de cualquier chico que se atreviera a usar esa frase estúpida para poder seguir hablando con ella, pero misteriosamente al ver la cara del rubio al decir eso y la sonrisa nerviosa solo pudo soltar una carcajada muy sincera.

"Ahora piensa que eres un completo idiota…el cielo es azul asta a un perro se le hubiera ocurrido algo más inteligente que decir… "pensó T.K ruborizado

-si…no esperaba que fuera verde o rosa, ¿seguro que no te golpeaste la cabeza también?-le contestó Kari aun riendo.

-Kari…yo…me preguntaba… ya sabes…-agregó el chico nervioso tratando de tomar valor-

-¿qué sucede?-

-el beso… y quería saber si tu y yo… ¿te gusta el helado de vainilla?-preguntó torpemente mientras sonreía forzadamente.

-estas invitándome a salir?-

-¡no!...yo no…bueno, no se –

-salgamos…ten una cita conmigo-le dijo Kari muy segura.

Sintió que había sido algo impulsiva al ver la cara de desconcierto del chico pero si no lo hacía seguramente el rubio todavía estaría divagando sobre el helado de vainilla. El rubio sintió que se le revolvía el estomago al escuchar la petición de la castaña…tal vez no esperaba que resultara así, pero daba igual…tendría una cita con la capitana del equipo de gimnasia.


	9. la visita del capitan Kido

**¡Hola chicos y chicas! …Aquí de nuevo yo , traigo un pequeño capi de este su fic, espero les guste porque en este capi aparece uno de mis chicos favoritos Joe Kido n_n perdonen mi emoción es que me encanta.**

**Capitulo 9: la misteriosa visita del capitán Kido **

Una vez que Matt regresó a la habitación Kari se fue casi corriendo y T.K estaba listo para marcharse a casa con su hermano, se fueron en el auto de Matt y llegaron por una pizza para comer en casa. Ambos hermanos no se habían hablado en todo el camino a casa pero a la hora de comer T.K rompió el hielo.

-Matt…podrías recomendarme un buen lugar para salir… tengo una cita con Kari mañana-dijo T.K muy seguro de sí mismo.

Los ojos de Matt se abrieron sorprendidos y se atragantó con la pizza por lo que le dio un sorbo a su refresco.

-¿Una cita con la hermana de Tai? …T.K ¿qué estás loco? ¿Sabes lo que te va hacer Tai si se entera que saldrás con su hermana?...te terminara de matar mañana en su prueba…sí que sabes cómo meterte en problemas hermanito-

T.K tragó saliva, eso era completamente cierto, Tai ya quería matarlo así como estaban las cosas pero una cita con Kari era otro nivel.

-Pero bien...si sobrevives mañana a la prueba de soccer y de voleyball con Mimi…en serio no te confíes con Mimi… yo llevaría a Kari a la pista de patinaje en hielo del centro o bien a ver una película al cine-terminó de decirle Matt.

-¿En serio crees que participare en alguna otra prueba después de lo de hoy?-

-¿Humm…Porque no?… la enfermera dijo que no tenías nada-dijo Matt mientras mordía otra rebanada de pizza.

-¡En serio lo crees!, pues déjame decirte por mi tú y los demás capitanes se pueden ir olvidando de que entre en alguno de sus estúpidos equipos –

-T.K no puedes decir eso, ¿sabes lo que Mimi me aria si no participas en su prueba?-

-Esto no se trata de Mimi, se trata de mí, Sora lastimó mi muñeca y eso no es nada comparado con lo que sé que me espera con Tai. Además porque no dejas de relacionarlo todo con Mimi ahora sé porque no te hace caso-

Matt se enojó tanto por el último comentario que aplastó su lata de refresco con una sola mano

-¿por qué mejor no dices que tienes miedo y ya? Por mi haz lo que quieras, pero escúchalo bien…si no estás conmigo estas en mi contra-

T.K se levantó de su asiento y salió al patio de su casa, estuvo trabajando por un par de horas hasta que por fin ya caída la tarde su labor estaba lista…

Había logrado atornillar un tablero de basketball a la parte superior de la puerta de la cochera, estaba un poco molesto por la manera en que Matt le había contestado pero una vez que subió a su habitación y encontró lo que había buscado bajó sumamente más tranquilo.

-¿a dónde vas?-le cuestionó Matt cuando lo vio salir.

-a jugar …-dijo volteándolo a ver y haciendo girar el balón de basketball en su dedo índice mientras le sonreía .Matt simplemente le devolvió la sonrisa y recordó lo mucho que su hermano amaba el basketball aun que era raro verlo practicándolo de nuevo.

T.K encestó unos cuantos tiros y fue lo único que necesitó para que descubriera que el basketball le seguía apasionando tanto como lo hacía antes.

Sonrió e intentó varios tiros desde diferentes distancias con gran éxito y hasta ignoró el dolor en su muñeca con tal de seguir jugando.

Dio un tiro desde lo más lejos que pudo y lo encestó con suma facilidad pero su sonrisa se interrumpió con unos aplausos consecutivos .

-nada mal…nada mal…-dijo un chico que estaba parado en una de las bardas laterales del patio y que T.K reconoció con facilidad por sus cabellos azules y su par de gafas.

-que tal Joe –saludo T.K amablemente.

-así que el hermanito de Matt juega basketball…eso si que es una sorpresa-

-preferiría que me llames T.K, el hermano de Matt, pequeño Ishida o mini-matt no son apodos que me gusten-

-bien T.K, solo pasaba por aquí, vivo a unas casas y después de tu prueba con Sora quede algo preocupado ¿por cierto que tal tu muñeca? La enfermera me dijo que no era nada serio.

-esta bien , gracias. Solo me duele un poco pero va estar bien-

-es bueno saber eso, asi que … ¿estás listo para mañana?-

-tú también insistirás con eso…no pienso hacer pruebas de nada mañana-le dijo T.K mientras lanzaba una vez mas el balón al aro.

-no te molestes solo era una pregunta-

-ahórrate cualquier discurso o frase que tengas para mí al respecto-

-muy bien…si así quieres ,entonces no te diré nada de la otra opción-dijo el peliazul muy serio acomodándose sus gafas.

-¿otra opción?-preguntó T.K

-sí..hay otra opción-dijo Joe quien saltó de la barda muy rápido, robándole el balón de las manos y lanzando ates de que T.K pudiera siquiera parpadear por lo que el rubio se quedó petrificado ante la velocidad de Joe.

-¿te interesa?-

El rubio aun sorprendido solo asintió con la cabeza.

-digo…si tanto te gusta el basketball, y eres tan bueno como parece que eres… ¿porque no te inscribes al equipo de basketball?

-no recibí ninguna invitación a hacer prueba al equipo de basketball-

-no recibiste invitación del equipo de basketballl porque no hay equipo de basketball-le respondió Joe

-entonces ¿por qué me dices que me inscriba a ese equipo?-

-vaya si serás lento, te estoy diciendo que formes tu propio equipo y te inscribas a la competencia-dijo Joe poniéndole en las manos el balón.

-¿se puede?-

-claro que si-

- y ¿ por qué nadie hizo un equipo de basketball o de otro deporte antes?-cuestionó el rubio.

-una cosa es que quieras amigo …y otra es que tengas el suficiente grado de valor o estupidez para atreverte-le dijo Joe dándole una palmada en la espalda-bien me voy T.K…un placer como siempre hablar contigo-el peli azul dio vuelta atrás y comenzó a caminar alejándose.

-Joe...hey Joe … ¿ y el equipo de Kendo?-le grito T.K

-larga historia…y acuérdate… este año soy solo un juez- le respondió Joe mientras volteaba.

T.K se quedó ahí parado en el patio con el balón en las manos sin poder reaccionar después de lo que Joe le había comentado ,luego de un rato siguió practicando y se metió a la casa. A pesar de que Matt le insistió no quiso cenar y después de ducharse entró a su habitación y se tiró en la cama pensando y pensando en esa posibilidad…su propio equipo…

A la pelirroja después de la prueba de ese día no le interesaba en lo más mínimo tener al hermano de Matt dentro de su equipo, solo necesitaba enfrentarse una vez mas a él para obtener lo que deseaba…venganza y también necesitaba vengarse de Mimi Tachikawa.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien la aptitud de Mimi hacia T.K aun que lo negara era muy sospechosa, la pelirroja estaba segura de que la capitana del equipo de voleyball tenia cierto enamoramiento por el más joven de los Ishida y la dulce Kari aun era más obvia y si tenía suerte podía usar eso como ventaja para derrotar al menos a dos de sus rivales en la competencian.

Ademas no era un secreto que Matt vivía enamorado de Mimi y Kari era hermana de Tai eso le daba también cierta ventaja con los otros dos capitanes…todo saldría bien sabiendo mover sus cartas y hasta ahora despues de lastimar a T.K y ver que tanto podía hacer la que llevaba la delantera en toda la competencia sin duda era ella …por lo que sonrió…

En cuanto la capitana del equipo de voleyball llegó a casa se sintió muerta; sentía que el cuerpo le pesaba y la cabeza le dolía así que decidió darse un buen baño de tina; se sumergió en el agua tibia y comenzaron a darle vuelta todos esos pensamientos que le atormentaban hacia días…bueno y algunos hacía meses. La competencia deportiva, la pelea con Sora Takenouchi, los demás capitanes ,y su deseo por tener al "mini-matt" como le llamaban a T.K dentro de su equipo , el hermano de Matt había llegado para causar sin duda un giro de 360 grados en la escuela .

"Matt Ishida… el capitán del equipo de baseball, había tantas cosas en el que le gustaban como tantas cosas que le desagradaban" pensaba Mimi y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar su encuentro de hacia unas horas…pero ¿Qué era lo que realmente sentía , ella sabía que el rubio se moría por ella desde hace ya bastante tiempo , pero ella no estaba segura de lo sentía por Matt además de un coraje acumulado por la competencia que existía entre los capitanes.

-¡arrg es un idiota!-gritó la chica golpeando el agua con las manos en una especie de berrinche- cree que soy como cualquier chica que aguantaría sus escenitas, además es un Don Juan empedernido; se la vive alardeando y las chicas le siguen babeando por él, cree que es el mejor, se aprovecha de su encantadora sonrisa, cree que estoy ahí para que me bese cuando se le antoje y para colmo se pone celoso de su propio hermano…ahora entiendo porque no le doy una oportunidad -dijo casi quedándose sin aire.

"En cambio el hermanito de Matt es una criaturita muy dulce, mas callado, terriblemente igual de guapo que su hermano e indiscutiblemente dotado de gran talento para los deportes…en otras palabras el chico es perfecto"

-pero que cosas piensas Mimi queremos utilizar al chico no enamorarnos de él-Mimi sacudió su cabeza tratando de desaparecer la imagen de T.K de su mente.

-Aww pero es tan tierno, y su carita de asustado, indefenso-dijo hablando sola mientras sonreía ruborizada. Pero después su expresión cambio al recordar lo que Matt le había dicho. "las única chica que le interesa está afuera de esta habitación… ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que se interese en Kari Kamiya?"

-si…Matt tiene razón ¿Por qué me molesta tanto? ¿no me gusta el chico…o sí?-la chica parecía librar una batalla mental…-que tonterías pienso claro que el chico no me gusta-dijo al fin sonriente y volvió a cerrar sus ojos disfrutando de su baño.

Al día siguiente Kari amaneció particularmente de muy buen humor. Era un magnifico día soleado, hizo el desayuno para su hermano y no dejaba de tararear una cancioncilla pegajosa que había escuchado en el radio .

-¿por qué el desayuno?...un momento… ¿por qué tanta sonrisa?-preguntó Tai mientras partía los hot cakes con miel que su hermana le había dejado enfrente.

-nada…solo quería consentir a mi bello hermano ¿acaso no puedo?-le contestó la castaña mientras tomaba asiento en la silla quedando justo enfrente de Tai quien examinó su rostro tratando de buscar la respuesta de la felicidad de su hermana.

-ya se…es para que te perdone…no era necesario; bastará que aplaste el gusano hermano de Ishida hoy cuando le toque hacer mi prueba para que todo este perfecto otra vez-dijo Tai sonriente y complacido.

El rostro de Kari cambio de expresión y supo que la prueba de soccer para T.K no sería nada fácil .Inclusive un mal presentimiento llegó a su pecho acerca de la prueba por la cara de triunfo que su hermano había puesto cuando hizo el comentario. Kari se levantó de la silla y salió de la cocina.

-¿que no vas a desayunar? están deliciosos-agregó Tai mientras le clavaba el tenedor a los hot cakes de Kari y los pasaba a su plato antes de que su hermana le respondiera.


	10. dia de soccer

Hola a todos de nuevo tarde demasiado u_u en actualizar pero aquí está el nuevo capi; un abrazo a todos los que siguen esta historia

**Capítulo 10: ¡Día de soccer! **

El día amanecido bastante caluroso esa mañana así que las gotas de agua fría se sintieron terriblemente bien al impactarse contra su piel. Su mente estaba completamente en blanco cuando de repente aquella tranquilidad se vio remplazada por la imagen de la chica; al pensar en la bellísima capitana del equipo de gimnasia mientras se duchaba no pudo evitar ruborizarse… ¿Por qué ella le gustaba tanto?.

Al salir de la ducha en la habitación contigua sonaba estruendosamente "Blitzkrieg Bop" de _The ramones_ se escuchaban los gritos de Matt "Hey! Ho! Let's go!" en la cocina y el menor de los rubios comenzó a cantar también mientras se vestía, tenía el presentimiento de que sería un buen día. Después de bailar ridículamente por la habitación bajó las escaleras saltando todos los peldaños de un solo impulso y Matt que ya estaba en la cocina asomó su cabeza para saber que había producido aquel ruido.

-alguien se despertó con mucha energía hoy- se atrevió a decir Matt, después de la pequeña diferencia del día de ayer solo quería hacer las paces con su hermano para ver si de milagro estaba dispuesto a presentar la prueba en el equipo de volleyball y tener contenta a Mimi Tachikawa.

-hoy es un día estupendo- exclamó T.K quien le dirigió una sonrisa a su hermano mientras se acercaba a la cocina. Matt agradecía enormemente que su hermano no fuera de esos que guardan rencor por mucho tiempo. Se sirvió un plato de cereal y acompañó a Matt en ese su nutritivo desayuno de casi todos los días. Matt notó tanta felicidad en su hermano pero no quiso molestar más preguntando sobre su cita con Kari; claro que le parecía una idea suicida pero era tarde…su pequeño hermano había caído en las redes de la capitana del equipo de gimnasia.

En el campus había cierta excitación especialmente ese día porque todos sabían que ese era **"el día"** "día de soccer! día de soccer! día de soccer!" coreaban muchos de los aficionados y llevaban puestas sus playeras con los colores de la universidad sobre todo los chicos. Tai esperaba ansioso ver llegar el auto de Matt para demandar su derecho como capitán y tener la oportunidad de humillar a T.K; era matar dos pájaros de un tiro, alejarlo de su hermana, y por supuesto vengar a Sora del ridículo que le había hecho pasar el día anterior. Sin dudas eso le daría puntos con la pelirroja y dada su relación de coquetería mutua sería cuestión de tiempo para que al fin cayera rendida a sus pies.

Cuando vio llegar el auto de Matt se dirigió hacia el estacionamiento pero para su sorpresa Kari llegó mucho antes que él y se abalanzó contra T.K lanzándose a sus brazos muy cariñosamente; miró la "cara de tonto" que puso T.K al ver a la chica y estaban a punto de besarse cuando Matt tosió intencionalmente.

-no es por molestarlos tortolitos, pero Tai está a escasos metros de aquí dijo señalando al castaño que corría acercándose y que no tardo casi nada en estar frente a ellos.

-en serio deberían reconsiderar estas muestras de afectos-agregó

Kari parecía asustada…con la amenaza de Tai le aterraba que T.K se sometiera a esa prueba; en cambio T.K se tornó serio. Para sorpresa de todos Tai no llegó gritando sino que simplemente se acercó hasta estar justo en frente de T.K, hizo a un lado a Kari y le lanzó una mirada retadora al rubio.

-después del almuerzo, cancha número 3, y deberías ponerte una gorra no queremos sacarte desmayado- dijo empujándolo un poco contra el auto.

-no - dijo Kari inmiscuyéndose en aquella conversación e interponiéndose entre Tai y T.K

-no te entrometas, esto es cosa entre él y yo- dijo Tai mientras miraba a su hermana se le notaba molesto-pero bien, si no quiere hacerlo por mi está bien, de todas formas todos ya sabíamos que es un cobarde, realmente esperaba verlo huir como la gallina que es-agregó

T.K era de un carácter tranquilo pero no iba a dejar que nadie lo insultara de esa manera y Tai estaba seguro que cualquier hombre se altera si cuestionan su valor así que su trabajo estaba hecho después de haber soltado ese comentario.

-ahí estaré-dijo T.K de manera decidida

-T.K no tienes que hacer esto; en verdad no tienes que probarle nada a nadie-dijo Kari mientras tomaba la cara del rubio entre sus manos y lo miraba a los ojos directamente como intentando convencerlo.

-enano deberías reconsiderar, escucha lo que Kari dice, no tienes que hacer esto si no quieres-le dijo Matt

- si tienes miedo no tienes que ir a mi prueba, entiendo que tengas miedo, no voy a ser nada considerado contigo, tal vez termines con un pie roto, un brazo ¿qué se yo? Alguna contusión-

-he dicho ahí nos vemos – dijo T.K muy molesto tanto que Sujetó a Kari por la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo lo más que pudo.

-voy a estar bien- le dijo a Kari sus caras estaban muy cercas para gusto del castaño y efectivamente el rubio besó a la chica muy apasionadamente frente a todos.

Tai lleno de rabia hizo una pequeña mueca de disgusto y muy enojado se abrió paso entre la gente que había ido a rodear aquella escena. Matt le dirigió una mirada desaprobatoria a T.K para después tomar camino hacia su edificio y Kari simplemente le sonrió y le tomó de la mano para abrirse camino entre los demás estudiantes donde el rumor correría como pólvora para antes del almuerzo y significaba un lleno total en la prueba de soccer.

La mañana corría sumamente aburrida y la clase de administración era un martirio para Matt quien no pudo evitar perder la concentración ya que se sentaba cerca del ventana y fue cuando sumido en una profunda distracción logró concentrar su atención en un cuerpo atlético de mujer que corría en una de las pistas de atletismo…por supuesto se trataba de Mimi en uno de sus entrenamientos pidió permiso para salir e inmediatamente se dirigió hacia donde la castaña se encontraba. Seducido por sus movimientos casi artísticos el chico se incorporó al circuito hasta alcanzarla e igualar su paso, no iban tan rápido por lo que podían platicar tranquilamente.

-¿a qué debo la no tan agradable presencia del chico de las grandes ligas?-

-solo vine a trotar un poco también hay que estar en forma-

-escuché de la discusión de Tai con tu hermano esta mañana… ¿realmente tu hermano y Kari son novios?-Mimi parecía angustiada.

-¿dónde escuchaste esa basura?-

-menos mal temía que fuera demasiado tarde-el semblante de la chica parecía más tranquilo

-¿Tarde para qué?-

-para evitar esa relación por supuesto- dijo ella deteniéndose a descansar

-¿en serio te molesta tanto esa relación?-

-claro que si, imagina como afectara el desempeño del chico-

Ella caminó a los bebederos Matt le siguió preocupado por esa actitud de Mimi de evitar a toda costa la relación Kari-T.K

-¿en serio te molesta tanto esa relación?-

-Matt por dios déjame tomar agua siquiera, además ya me hiciste esa pregunta antes y la respuesta ¡sí!, ¿qué se cree esa Kari? digo eso no es jugar limpio, además ni es tan bonita yo soy mucho más linda e inteligente- Matt se molestó un poco con esa actitud que Mimi había tomado pero vio la oportunidad y atacó sin previo aviso.

-¿podemos discutir esto con más calma?, ¿te invito una soda? ¿Un café?-dijo el rubio

Mimi detuvo su cacareo para ponerle atención a Matt

-¿a que te refieres con discutirlo? ¿Qué más sabes?- ella le tomo por el cuello de la camiseta hasta que sus caras estuvieron peligrosamente cerca.

-un poco más-pavoneo Matt tratando de usar eso de pretexto para salir con ella, Mimi se le quedó viendo analizando la cara del rubio. La chica le soltó el cuello de la playera

-bueno, te veo en noche en mi casa, por cierto mañana daré una pequeña fiesta temática… por supuesto dile a T.K que está invitado como todos los demás capitanes- dijo ella sonriente -después de mi prueba será bueno festejar y que mejor lugar para que tu hermano nos dé su respuesta.

-¿temática? ; ¿Hablas de disfraces estrafalarios?-

-si-

-pero…, pero…-

- alégrate…dejare que vayas del rey -

-¿rey?-

-pues si no quieres, ve de lo que te dé la gana-la chica cambio el tono de su voz a uno molesto-por supuesto yo seré la reina de corazones, el tema es Alicia en el país de las maravillas y con eso de que hay asuntos que trata ente tu y yo pues dejare que me acompañes toda la noche serás mi pareja en la fiesta, al menos que no quieras-ella sonaba aún más molesta.

-claro que me gustaría ser tu pareja- el chico sonrió enormemente

-tampoco te emociones, solo es temporal- dijo ella mirándolo muy seria

-eso, me basta-

- por cierto, no te preocupes por el disfraz, mandare regalos para todos los capitanes a sus casas pensé que sería un gesto amable antes de que nos matemos mutuamente. La chica se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla –adiós-dijo cerrándole un ojo para después alejarse rumbo a la pista de carreras de nuevo.

Inmediatamente Matt sacó su celular y tecleó un mensaje de texto para dirigirse muy apresurado a través del campus. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando el celular de T.K recibió el mensaje; vibró dentro de su bolsillo y al sacarlo con cuidado leyó.

"tenías razón no hay por qué interrumpir tu cita con Kari hoy, te veo cerca del gimnasio principal en 5min, es importante"

T.K salió del salón de clases pidiendo permiso para ir a la enfermería pero de inmediato salió del edificio y se dirigió a donde su hermano lo esperaba, se veía algo ansioso y en verdad no entendía ese comportamiento.

-enano definitivamente debes salir con Kari hoy-

-planeaba salir con ella aunque no quisieras, ¿por qué el tan repentino interés?-

-nada… simplemente digo, si se gustan ¿porque interferir con eso? además quería verte para acerté recapacitar de tu prueba con Tai-

-no desistiré voy a participar en esa prueba-

-no perdía nada con intentarlo, solo quiero que sepas que estaré ahí para apoyarte ¿está bien?

-si-

-por cierto, Mimi nos ha invitado a una fiesta mañana por la noche, supongo que Kari ira así que sería bueno ir

-lo pensare-

-adivina quién ira a ver a Mimi en la noche-dijo casi bailando Matt

-por la cara que pones al decir eso supongo que tu-

-eso es correcto ,pero bueno, debo regresar a clases- Dijo el mayor de los rubios para dirigirse de nuevo a su edificio.

-Matt…-

El joven se detuvo y volteo

-gracias…-Matt sonrió y su hermano le contestó con otra sonrisa

La hora del almuerzo llegó rápido, Kari desapareció de su vista sin que pudiera notarlo y T.K se dirigió a la cafetería en cuanto la clase se acabó. No se había ocupado de hacer amigos y a pesar de ello todo mundo le saludaba y reconocía como el hermano de Matt y quien había traído esa ola de locura nueva a los ya locos capitanes de equipo.

No tenía realmente nada de apetito pero aun así se sirvió un tazón con gelatina, agarró un vaso con yogurt y tomó una manzana, se sentó en una de las mesas que vio vacías y no llevaba un segundo sentado cuando alguien se sentó frente a él, por un segundo se preocupó de que fuera Tai o Sora y que vinieran a buscar problemas pero al reconocer la gafas y el pelo azulado dio un suspiro de alivio.

-hola Joe- se limitó a saludar más tranquilo

-hola T.K, ¿estas enfermo?-

-no, claro que no ¿por qué lo preguntas?-

-por tu rostro más pálido de lo normal, pero más que nada por tu menú casi de hospital- dijo riendo señalando su bandeja con dos hamburguesas, un cerro de papas fritas, un plato con un guiso medio extraño con carne, y una malteada de chocolate enorme.-

-¿en serio vas a comerte todo eso?-

-y no es la mejor parte – dijo sonriendo el peli azul mientras sacaba de su mochila galletas y pastelitos twinkie – ¡vualá! te presento el postre-T.K se limitó a reír

-me hice adictos a estos desde la secundaria-exclamó el peli azul

-dijiste que estudias ciencias no, Joe?-

-Sí, ya sabes un poco de física, un poco de química, matemáticas- el sonrió complacido-si no me equivoco estas en periodismo junto con Kari Kamiya ¿no?, hablando de eso…escuche algo acerca de una relación más que de amistad entre ustedes dos ¿es cierto eso?-

-este…yo… bueno y ella… y luego….no tengo la menor idea- dijo T.K y en verdad no mentía no tenían una relación oficial, sin embargo había ciertos comportamientos que se permitían y no eran normales entre amigos y más en personas que prácticamente se acaban de conocer.

-como lo sospeche, hacen buena pareja, lástima que Tai no creo que le agrade nada que te acerques a Kari de esa forma-

-y que lo digas- suspiró T.K

-veras Davis es muy cercano a Tai y en todo el tiempo que llevo de conocerlos es el único que realmente tiene por decirlo así "permiso"-el peli azul hizo señal de comillas con los dedos-de buscar planes románticos con Kari es Davis; no es por nada pero no te hagas muchas ilusiones hermano, Kari Kamiya es hermosa pero las probabilidades de que todo esto sea real son realmente pocas-

No terminó de acabar de decir la frase cuando una Kari fresca y despreocupada s sentó a un lado del rubio y deposito un rápido beso en la mejilla

-perdón por salir tan apresuradamente-dijo dirigiéndose al rubio-hola capitán Kido-saludó e muy amable a Joe

-entonces era cierto el rumor-

-Kari yo, no-

Ella calló sus palabras con un dedo

-shhhh, las cosas que tengan que pasar pasaran- dijo ella –hace mucho calor-añadió

-voy por algo de beber, quieres que te traiga algo-dijo T.K para ganar puntos con la castaña

-un jugo estaría bien para mí-dijo ella

-para mi nada gracias-dijo Joe

En cuanto se hubo levantado de la mesa Joe le dirigió una mirada seria a Kari

-espero estés consiente que tu hermano no lo va a tratar nada bien hoy-dijo Joe dándole una mordida a su hamburguesa

-lo sé, y me preocupa, por eso vine, promete que si las cosas se salen de control vas a intervenir Joe-dijo ella preocupada

-yo no puedo prometerte eso Kari –dijo una vez que pasó el alimento, mis relaciones con tu hermano no son del todo satisfactorias como para ser embajador de la paz, además realmente Tai ha generado rencor hacia T.K , no solo por ti, sino por Sora Takenouchi ambos sabemos lo que siente tu hermano por ella; cualquier enemigo de sora Takenouchi es enemigo suyo-

-no te pido que intervengas en todo solo si es absolutamente necesario, solo si él está en peligro , sabes a lo que me refiero a que lo vaya a lastimar-

-da por hecho que lo va a lastimar-

-cuídalo por favor- rogó ella

-no necesito la ayuda de nadie –dijo T.K dejando la lata de jugo muy pesadamente sobre la mesa muy molesto y retirándose del comedor

-T.K ¡espera!-dijo Kari corriendo tras el

El rubio sumamente enojado azotó la puerta y Kari salió segundos después hasta que lo alcanzo

-T.K no quería que te molestaras conmigo-

-deja de entrometerte en esto, nadie pidió que me ayudaras, soy perfectamente capaz de solucionar mis problemas-

-tu no entiendes-

-¿qué debo entender? ¿Crees que soy débil? Eso es todo-

-no es eso-

-¿entonces?-

-me importas demasiado como para permitir que te hagan daño-dijo ella

Se encontraban a espaldas de la biblioteca, era un lugar poco concurrido y ella aprovecho para besarlo muy íntimamente sus manos se deslizaron por debajo de la playera del chico y él le tomó fuerte por la cintura acercándola lo más que pudo y acariciando su piel suave por debajo de la blusa, fue un beso largo y bastante apasionado y una vez que se separaron ella le sonrió muy pícaramente.

-voy a estar bien-lo prometo-además teneos una cita después de esto ¿no?-

-esperare ansiosa-dijo ella y le volvió a besar

-¿iras a la fiesta de Mimi?-

-claro que sí, no puede haber un Alicia en el país de las maravillas sin Alicia, me pregunto que habrá escogido para ti Mimi-

El rubio no entendió del todo eso pero le bastaba saber que Kari iría al evento para que todo pareciera extremadamente maravilloso como en el país de las maravillas.

Cuando menos lo esperaron era la hora de la prueba de soccer, Tai esperaba impaciente en el vestidor de su equipo, afuera el lugar estaba abarrotado de gente lo sabía por los gritos eufóricos, él estaba solo y se ponía su playera de soccer cuando la pelirroja entró. Él le sonrió orgulloso y ella mordió su labio inferior mientras se acercaba.

-vengo a desearte suerte, pero sé que no la vas a necesitar-dijo ella abrazando el cuello del castaño que sonrió nuevamente complacido. Ella no espero y le dio un beso largo mordiendo los labios del chico repetidas veces, realmente disfrutaba seduciendo al capitán del equipo de soccer.

-el chico ya llegó-dijo la pelirroja mientras dejaba de besarlo

-bien, supongo que la hora ha llegado, y supongo que esto simplemente es como en las otras ocasiones-

-supones bien, pero no pierdas la esperanza realmente agradezco no estar sola en esta guerra-le susurró al oído Sora y caminó hacia la puerta

-te prometo que no será nada agradable para T.K-

La pelirroja sonrió gustosa y se retiró y el capitán del equipo de soccer se estiró un poco para por fin salir a la cancha.

Cuando Tai salió al campo de juego pudo ver a cientos de personas amontonadas en las gradas gritando como locos, ahí haciendo cálculos y anotando cosas estaba Izzy su compañero de equipo y mano derecha, cerca de ellos en un área especial estaba Mimi, Matt, Sora y en el público por su puesto estaba Davis esperando ver como molían a T.K.

El rubio se acercaba junto con Kari y Joe que parecía escoltarlos; Tai se acercó a Izzy por u último consejo.

-¿qué has averiguado?-

-bien Tai, analizando los datos que he obtenido en las últimas pruebas te puedo decir que es sumamente rápido, es más rápido que Matt definitivamente lo cual te pone en cierta desventaja porque sabes bien que Matt es más rápido que tu; pero descubrí un dato interesante y que lleva cierto patrón que no habíamos tomado en cuenta-

-bien que esperar para decírmelo-

-el chico formó parte de un equipo de baloncesto en su antigua escuela obtuvieron tres títulos estatal y dos a nivel nacional en estados unidos, pero se canceló su participación en el torneo mundial por razones aún desconocidas, si te pones a analizar en las pruebas anteriores tuvo un desempeño increíble en gimnasia mucha flexibilidad y fuerza en las manos; después estuvo a la altura de competir con Sora, y en la prueba de Matt que fue la primera demostró su velocidad y fuerza en los brazos además de una resistencia digna de envidiarse.

-resúmelo-

-tiene mucha fuerza en sus brazos, y es veloz, pero no te confíes aún no sabemos nada de su fuerza en las piernas-

-necesitara mucho más que velocidad para jugar soccer con Tai Kamiya-

-Tai…suerte-deseó el pelirrojo para salir de la cancha

-Joe Kido de niñero, eso sí es una novedad-dijo Tai cuando llegaron

-muy gracioso Tai, solo vine a observar que esto sea legal así de simple-

-Kari, sal de campo por favor, esto ya debe iniciar-dijo el peli azul mirando a la castaña .La chica abrazó al rubio y le susurró

-si las cosas se complican pide "penaltis"-

-estaré bien, muchas gracias-le respondió el rubio

-no olvides tu promesa-le dijo Kari a Joe

-solo si es estrictamente necesario Kari-el chico se acomodó las gafas como siempre que estaba nervioso.

-bien, empecemos de una buena vez que debo ayudar a Sora con su castigo; mismo que tu ocasionaste ayer-Kari salió corriendo de la cancha y se sentó junto a Matt, Tai pidió un balón de Soccer y comenzó a hablar.

-bien, la prueba estará dividida en tres secciones la primera es un pequeño mini partido entre tú y yo- tronó los dedos-¡porteros!-gritó y dos chicos uniformados se colocaron en las porterías-son mis dos mejores guardametas son igual de buenos-dejó el balón en el pasto justo a la mitad del campo

-¿algún problema con las instrucciones?-

-¿cuantos goles debo anotar?-

-si logras tres goles antes que yo, te daré ese punto-sentenció Tai

-si nos haces el favor Joe-el peli azul sacó una moneda del bolsillo

-cara o cruz –

-dejare que el chico elija primero-

-cara-dijo T.K

Joe lanzó la moneda por los aires y la volvió a tomar en el aire, cubriéndola con la palma de la otra mano; al destaparla para sorpresa de Tai resultó victorioso T.K así que el primer toque lo daba el.

Ambos chicos tomaron sus posiciones y al silbatazo de Joe todo pasó extremadamente rápido, T.K dejó atrás a Tai en cuestión de segundos y el castaño le seguía de cerca haciendo su mejor esfuerzo, el rubio avanzó a la portería de su adversario se preparó para hacer su primer tiro portería pero el capitán del equipo de soccer se barrió y T.K saltó para evitar ser golpeado ;el capitán Tai logró arrancarle el balón agresivamente y dirigiéndose al otro lado, la multitud estalló emocionada a escasos dos minutos de iniciar ya habían tenido el primer ataque de Tai hacia T.K

Kari soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando T.K corrió a toda velocidad tras Tai

-estará bien, T.K es sumamente veloz –dijo Matt a Kari, ella asintió pero era indiscutible su preocupación y Matt lo notó ya que apretaba con fuerza la tela de su falda, Sora se desvivía e halagos para Tai y Mimi sumamente enojada le gritaba que se callara y animaba a T.K.

Tai no tardó en ponerse cerca de la portería de T.K y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a Joe como portero en vez de uno de sus chicos; sonrió maliciosamente y pateó el balón con gran fuerza, Joe ágilmente bloqueó el tiro pateando el balón hacia T.K quien recuperó el balón n y lo dirigió de nuevo a la portería de Tai donde esta vez con toda esa distancia de ventaja logró patear el balón justo al ángulo superior izquierdo donde el portero de Tai no logró ni tocarlo las personas gritaron aún más y coreaban "mini-matt! Mini-matt!

Eso dejaba el marcador a uno contra cero y Tai parecía algo molesto, su portero sostuvo el balón entre las manos y Tai se acercó a T.K

-tendrás a Kido de tu lado pero no creas que vas a ganarme-dijo empujándolo al suelo, Joe se acercó rápidamente

-que pasa aquí Tai, estas teniendo aptitud antideportiva-

-no me importa que seas su portero los hare papilla a ambos-

-no era justo que su portero fuera de tu equipo solo corregí lo que era necesario-

-ayúdale cuanto quieras este es mi juego-dijo Tai alejándose

Joe ayudo a T.K a ponerse de pie

-vamos T.K te estaré apoyando en la portería-

-gracias Joe-dijo estrechándole la mano

El portero del equipo de Tai lanzó el balón a su capitán y este se adelantó a la portería del rubio, T.K alcanzó a llegar pero fue demasiado tarde Tai engañó a Joe y en vez de disparar a la izquierda lo hizo al travesaño de la portería el balón reboto y mientras Joe volaba a la esquina equivocada Tai remató espectacularmente con una chilena la multitud enloquecía.

-lo siento T.K, no lo vi venir -se disculpó

-no te preocupes vamos uno a uno-

Joe le dio el balón a T.K y este se abrió camino ágilmente esquivo cada una de las violentas barridas y patadas que Tai le dirigió al rubio, antes de llegar a la meta Tai golpeo a T.K con su cuerpo haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y caer; el castaño aprovechó el tiempo ganado distancia y al llegar frente a Joe le disparó el balón no con la intensión de anotar sino de golpear y con la exactitud que se le conocía dio justo en el blanco…. El tobillo izquierdo de Joe Kido…quien inmediatamente gritó de dolor y se desplomó en el suelo retorciéndose

-¡Joe!-exclamó Kari alarmada

Era bien sabido por todos que Joe Kido ya no era capitán de kendo por una terrible lesión…

Agreguen mi pág. de Facebook para más detalles de mis fics está en mi perfil y espero les haya gustado este capítulo … Los quiere Takarylove


	11. empate

**Hola a todos de nuevo, les dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero les guste no olviden agregar mi página de Facebook para mayores detalles y adelantos **

**Capítulo 11**

-¡Joe!-exclamó Kari alarmada

Era bien sabido por todos que Joe Kido ya no era capitán de kendo por una terrible lesión…

-detengan esto-gritó Mimi horrorizada, la mayoría de las personas querían a Joe; era un chico maduro, sensato y amable pero la capitana del equipo de volleyball le tenía un afecto muy grande y especial al ex-capitán del equipo de Kendo por haberla apoyado en momentos difíciles y en más de una ocasión lo había declarado como el hermano que nunca tuvo. La castaña fue la primera en correr seguida de Matt y Kari la pelirroja les siguió sin ninguna prisa. T.K también corrió hacia su portería donde Joe aún se quejaba del intenso dolor en el tobillo casi retorciéndose.

-déjame ayudarte Joe- dijo el rubio ayudándolo a sentarse sobre el césped, los demás capitanes llegaron al instante.

Matt en seguida se abalanzó contra Tai dándole un puñetazo

-eres un maldito Kamiya, sabes perfectamente de su lesión -le reclamó

-deja de agredirlo Ishida, es obvio que fue un terrible accidente-le defendió Sora ayudando a ponerse de pie al castaño; Tai se quedó silencioso un rato.

-sabe a lo que está expuesto en cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con esta competencia; y efectivamente se trató de un terrible accidente -dijo Tai

-no te creo nada Kamiya-agregó Matt furioso

-no se preocupen voy a estar bien- les dijo el peli azul con esfuerzo tratando de ocultar el dolor.

-vamos nos seas necio Joe Kido, tu tobillo esta terriblemente inflamado- le reprendió Mimi

-eso es cierto Joe, déjanos llevarte a la enfermería-agregó Matt ayudándole a ponerse de pie.

-quién va a sustituir a Kido en la portería –sentenció Tai

-fácil, lo decidiremos a la suerte-dijo Mimi

Izzy rápidamente llevó un bolígrafo y papel donde se anotaron Mimi, Matt y Kari alguno de los tres ayudaría a T.K a continuar la prueba, Sora cómodamente fue a ocupar su lugar como espectadora.

Izzy cortó los papeles en partes iguales y los revolvió entre sus manos

-me corresponde saber quién le ayudara al gusano-el castaño al decir esto pretendía sacar uno de los papeles.

-de ninguna manera, si alguien debe sacar ese papel ese es T.K-reclamó Joe

-como quieran de igual manera no significara mucha diferencia si le ayudan o no lo hacen, realmente me interesa poco quien salga elegido si esta con él, está en mi contra-

Izzy le extendió la mano con los tres papeles y el rubio tomó uno de ellos

-y bien, ¿cuál de todos será tu súper portero?-se mofó el castaño

El rubio abrió el papel y al ver el nombre tardó en reaccionar tenía que ser una broma…

"**Kari Kamiya" **estaba escrito en el papel, el chico no se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta, de todos a la que menos quería exponer era precisamente a Kari; no es que no le importara Mimi o su hermano. Pero que pudieran hacerle daño a Kari era algo que no se podía permitir y más que al pobre de Joe le había costado caro ayudarle.

Tai que no era conocido por su paciencia se atrevió a arrebatarle el papel

-bien… ¿es lo que querías no?-dijo dirigiéndose a su hermana por lo que inmediatamente la castaña supo que su nombre estaba en aquel trozo de hoja.

-Kari, no quiero que lo hagas-le dijo el rubio rápidamente

-así es Kari; no es necesario, yo me ofrezco de voluntaria, obviamente soy superior que todos en esta prueba -dijo inmediatamente Mimi

-¿por qué? Porque usas las manos para tu deporte-Kari se río -te recuerdo que en gimnasia también uso mis manos, tengo mucha más fuerza y resistencia que tú-

-señoritas, ¿creen que el baseball es inútil? no es por presumir pero no soy nada malo lanzando sin mencionar que soy el campeón anterior de nuestra competencia; Ninguna de las dos hará nada, él es mi hermano me corresponde ayudarlo, además no quiero que se hagan daño- dijo volteando a ver a Mimi-

-lo dejamos a la suerte, respeten lo acordado-sentencio Kari defendiéndose

-está decidido, Kari será tu compañera-dijo Tai quien se acercó a su hermana le dio un abrazo y le susurró al oído "realmente debe gustarte este muchacho, pero de ninguna manera lo voy a dejar ganar y no esperes que juegue contigo esto será muy real"

-no por que tengas a mi hermana de tu lado vas a tener alguna clase de ventaja-le dijo el castaño a T.K que aún no podía asimilar poner en riesgo a Kari.

Una vez resuelto el dilema del nuevo portero Mimi y Matt llevaron a Joe a la enfermería mientras en la cancha Kari tomaba posición en la portería, se quitó la falda para dejar ver unos diminutos shorts que simplemente a Tai le molestaron enormemente dado la cantidad de gritos y silbidos que ocasionaron en el público y que sin duda no pasaron desapercibidos para el rubio que se quedó atónito observando aquellas piernas tan esbeltas de la castaña.

Kari tomó el balón y dio el pase al rubio quien inmediatamente se alejó de su portería con rumbo a la portería de su adversario, Tai le seguía de cerca y recuperó el balón muy fácilmente con una barrida para dirigirse al lado contrario avanzó motivado por la ira mucho más rápido que T.K y una vez estando frente a la portería pateó el balón tan fuerte que impactó contra Kari en el estómago tumbándola dentro de la portería para así dejar más que claro que él era el rey del soccer y que por nada del mundo iba a perder.

T.K gritó histérico al ver a Kari en el suelo, pero esta se levantó rápidamente y le hizo una señal de que todo estaba bien; el marcador fue actualizado y un dos contra uno a favor de Tai y el rubio aún estaba en shock por el tremendo golpe que Kari había recibido pero le sorprendió la facilidad con la que la chica se había recuperado.

-estoy bien, no te preocupes-le gritó la castaña y le pasó de nuevo el balón, a estas alturas del mini partido T.K estaba algo desesperado y más porque le preocupa que Kari pudiera lastimarse, el rubio una vez más avanzo y el castaño le quitó el balón, una vez frente a la portería disparó sin piedad al ángulo inferior izquierdo creyendo que sería imposible para su hermana llegar a tiempo pero Kari sorprendió a todos con su elegante atajada del balón casi artística. El público ovacionó a la chica y esta pateó el balón hacia T.K que lo atrapó logrando controlarlo con la cabeza y bajándolo al nivel del suelo rápidamente se dirigió a la portería de Tai y antes de que el castaño pudiera respirar el balón ya estaba clavado en la red de la meta, las cosas se estaban poniendo sumamente emocionantes un empate dos a dos era algo que no se esperaban.

Tai estaba realmente furioso y al conseguir el balón avanzó rumbo a la portería decidido a anotar, los siguientes minutos fueron de constantes ataques de T.K tratando de conseguir ese balón sin mucho éxito, finalmente Tai logró sacar ventaja el disparo era un inminente golpe para Kari pero T.K se interpuso entre el balón y la chica recibiendo el impacto en el pecho asiéndolo caer. Kari corrió a su lado y Tai aprovechó la situación y anotó el tercer gol que le daba el primer punto.

-T.K, te has hecho daño- decía la chica mientras le ayudaba a sentarse, sus manos tocaron el pecho del chico y le miró fijamente

-no es nada- dijo el rubio sonriéndole al verle tan preocupada, era obvio que era objeto de su aprecio se lo acababa de demostrar.

-gracias por protegerme-dijo ella mientras le sonreía

-bien, basta de charlas amorosas; viniste al campo a competir no a seducir a mi hermana-el castaño estaba contento por su primer punto en la competencia pero se le notaba molesto por el contacto físico tan estrecho entre su hermana y el rubio.

T.K se puso de pie, Kari permanecía a su lado

-lo siento por no haber podido ayudar mucho-

-hiciste un excelente papel de portero para ser gimnasta-le dijo el rubio para despedirse de ella quien tomó asiento junto a una orgullosa Sora Takenouchi, se podía ver esa sonrisa de triunfo en sus labios.

T.K tardó unos minutos en recuperar el aliento; Kari le veía preocupada y Tai victorioso parecía tener aún más energía que con la que había empezado las pruebas tal vez eso se lo debía a su primera victoria así que no dudó en acercarse a T.K nuevamente para demandar su participación en la siguiente prueba.

-La siguiente prueba es de velocidad y resistencia; consistirá en llevar todos estos -dijo señalando algunos balones que miembros de su equipo estaban colocando en la orilla de la cancha -de este lado de la cancha al otro lado la única condición es que el balón no debe alejarse más de cuatro metros de ti conforme avanzas; la prueba será simultanea cada uno de nosotros tendrá cuatro balones el primero en llegar con el cuarto balón a la otra orilla recibirá el punto en realidad no me interesa para nada tenerte en mi equipo pero ¿por qué privarme de humillarte en público?-terminó de decir Tai.

-reto aceptado-se limitó a decir T.K seguro de sí mismo al silbatazo de Izzy los dos chicos comenzaron a avanzar por la cancha con escasos metros de diferencia T.K llevaba la delantera.

Matt y Mimi llevaron a Joe Kido a la enfermería, alejado del público el chico de las gafas no pudo ocultar su dolor y se quejó tanto como pudo, la enfermera alarmada llamó a la doctora de la universidad que rápidamente le administró un analgésico potente lo cual aliviaría su dolor, luego de un terrible sermón sobre porque tenía estrictamente prohibido participar en actividades físicas que catalogó como riesgosas le dejó en paz reposar en una de las camillas de la enfermería.

-¿cómo te sientes Joe?-dijo Matt

-un poco mejor-

-gracias a dios no es nada grave capitán Kido-le dijo Mimi un poco más tranquila mientras le tomaba de la mano y sonreía aliviada.

-afortunadamente-agregó Joe también sonriente, como le gustaba aquella sonrisa tan autentica de la castaña hacía mucho tiempo que le quería de manera diferente pero jamás se había atrevido a decirle dado que su relación con Matt era la de un buen amigo y sabia lo profundamente enamorado que estaba el rubio de Mimi.

-Mimi-la voz de Matt interrumpió

-¿pasa algo Matt?-

-te dejare a cargo del capitán Kido, debo regresar a apoyar a con T.K, si me necesitas no dudes en llamar ¿está bien?-

-claro que sí, yo me hago cargo del capitán-dijo ella mirándole con confianza como pocas veces le miraba.

-agradezco tu ayuda-agregó ella

El rubio se retiró apresuradamente le preocupaba seriamente su hermano.

-espero T.K este bien-

-lo estará, es un chico extremadamente fuerte, terminara sorprendiéndonos a todos te lo aseguro-

-superior Joe, ya no quiero que se vuelva a arriesgar de esta manera me preocupa mucho que…-

-Que no pueda practicar kendo nunca en la vida…- dijo tristemente Joe soltando la mano de Mimi y volteando hacia la ventana como viendo algo lejano.

-me pondría muy triste si usted no volviera a practicarlo; por eso debe de cuidarse-

-no me llames de usted me haces sentir viejo, bueno soy mayor que tu pero ...-

-está bien Joe-dijo ella sonriéndole y el volteó para poder verla.

Era terriblemente hermosa y tan imposible su amor que no pudo evitar cambiar su mirada al verla ahí tan perfecta

-¿pasa algo Joe?-

-no, no es nada Mimi

-superior Joe, ira a mi fiesta ¿verdad?-

-aun no lo sé-

-vamos Joe diviértete un poco, solo quiero que por una noche volvamos todos a ser tan buenos amigos como lo éramos antes-

-si lo miras de esa manera me encantara poder ayudarte- le dijo él

La castaña sonrió enormemente y el de la misma manera le sonrió

-deberías regresar a ver la prueba de T.K-

-T.K estará bien, tú no regresaste a esa fiesta en aquella ocasión cuando necesite ayuda-dijo Mimi, sin dudas no había olvidado aquella noche en la que él la acompañó mientras lloraba por sus problemas…El día que él se había enamorado de ella.

Matt corrió apresurado a la cancha donde su hermano estaba siendo examinado para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que T.K había ganado la segunda prueba, eso dejaba el marcador de la prueba de un evento ganado por Tai contra un evento ganado por T.K.

-ponme al tanto de la situación Kari- se apresuró a decir Matt

-sucedió lo que todos sabíamos que iba a suceder-dijo ella

-y… ¿qué va a pasar con esto?-

-Tai quería resolver esto con penaltis, pero al parecer T.K no quiere participar más y me parece bien no tiene por qué seguirle el juego a mi hermano ya demostró de lo que es capaz-

Podían ver a Tai a lo lejos parecía sumamente molesto y más que discutir parecía hacer una clase de berrinche.

-¿eres una gallina? , ¿Te vas a retirar así como así nada más?-

-sí- dijo el rubio despreocupado-no le veo el caso a seguir en esto, ni tú me quieres en tu equipo y ni a mí me interesa esta estúpida competencia, tengo cosas mucho más importantes que hacer-se limitó a decir el rubio volteando a ver a Kari que soltó una sonrisita picara que su hermano no paso por alto.

-nadie deja a Tai Kamiya a mitad de una competencia –decía el castaño furioso viendo como el rubio se alejaba del campo bajo los gritos y abucheos de público que poco le importaron.

-vas a lamentarlo T.K, te lo aseguro- le volvió a gritar Tai tratando de captar la atención del chico pero fue inútil saltó a donde estaba Kari y Matt para retirarse casi de inmediato junto con ellos.

Sora se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a Tai con una botella de agua bien fría y una toalla con la que limpió su sudor. Tai aun refunfuñaba entre dientes mientras la gente se retiraba ya que el espectáculo había terminado.

-diste buena prueba de tus habilidades Tai, pero si el chico quiere ponerse digno no hay nada que puedas hacer-

-solo hizo que le tenga más coraje-

-guárdatelo para el día de la competencia real-

-¿me ayudaras con mi castigo de hoy?-dijo la pelirroja

-ya te lo había prometido-dijo el sonriéndole

Kari, T.K y Matt se dirigieron a la enfermería para ver como seguía el superior Joe quien se alegró de verlos; se encontraba junto con Mimi quien se sorprendió de lo rápido que Matt estaba de regreso.

-¿cómo ha acabado todo?-preguntó Mimi

-han empatado-respondió Kari

-toda esta situación ya me tiene harto-T.K al decir esto se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban en el lugar.

-te entiendo, es algo pesado para ti-dijo el peli azul desde la cama

-lamento haberte involucrado en eso-agregó T.K

-me pareció que fue lo más sensato de hacer enano hiciste bien en dejarlo así, Tai solo trata de intimidarte- Matt se sentó a un lado de su hermano.

-superior Joe, lamento tener que dejarlo pero debo cumplir con mi castigo de ayer- la castaña le dio un beso en la mejilla al peli azul que se ruborizó levemente

-no te preocupes Mimi, gracias- La chica se despidió amablemente de todos y salió por la puerta de la enfermería a prisa.

-es por lo de la pelea con Sora ¿verdad?-dijo Matt a Joe

El chico de lentes asintió

-siento dejarlos solos, suerte con su cita -dijo Matt mientras le cerraba un ojo y salía corriendo del lugar tras ella

-¿cita?-preguntó Joe quien volteó a ver a Kari y esta sonrió

-sí, hoy saldremos juntos- dijo T.K desde su asiento

-me alegró por ambos-agregó Joe

-no vayas a decir nada por favor dijo -Kari dirigiéndose a Joe

-descuida Kari, en verdad me parece bien que ustedes dos salgan juntos-

Kari se despidió de Joe y salió de la enfermería esperando a T.K fuera

-Joe agradezco lo que hiciste por mi hoy, lamento que te lastimaran por mi culpa-

-no te preocupes yo…tengo muchas esperanzas en ti T.K-

El rubio de despidió de Joe y salió de la habitación.

-si no tienes idea de donde llevarla, acaban de abrir un lugar de pasteles y postres deliciosos cerca del lago artificial del parque-le dijo Joe por último

-gracias-dijo T.K amablemente. El chico de pelo azul se quedó sonriendo pensando en lo mucho que Tai se enojaría cuando se enterara.

-¡Mimi!-gritó Matt a la chica alcanzándola en el pasillo

-¿sí?-

-permíteme ayudarte con tu castigo-

-¿Por qué lo haces?-

-déjame ayudarte-rogó él tomando las manos de la chica entre las suyas

Ella lo miró tranquilamente y recordó como la había ayudado con Joe, así que en vez de pelear como de costumbre le sonrío dulcemente y dijo –si-

Caminaron tranquilamente por el resto del corredor ella iba silenciosa y él por el contrario iba silbando casi casi feliz por tener que ayudar con el castigo de Mimi.

Se encontraron con Tai y Sora que esperaba impacientes con escobas y trapeadores

-ah también vienes tu-dijo Tai a Matt

-por supuesto, ¿hay algún problema con ello?-

-basta Matt, no queremos meternos en más problemas-le calmó Mimi

-bueno empecemos de una buena vez si queremos acabar temprano -dijo Sora-

Los cuatro capitanes iniciaron así la limpieza de los salones les tomó un par de horas terminar y al final de la jornada hasta bromearon mientras tomaban un refresco. Todo era tranquilidad hasta que Matt por descuido miró su reloj y soltó el comentario que lo explotó todo.

-espero que T.K se la esté pasando bien en su cita- dijo el rubio sin ninguna maldad inmediatamente supo que ese comentario arruinó aquella atmosfera de paz

-¿cita?-dijo Tai

¿T.K está en una cita?- Mimi inmediatamente se alteró al igual que Tai porque sabían que solo había una posibilidad…la cita de T.K era Kari

-interesante-Sora cerró la puerta del salón era obvio que no dejarían salir a Matt hasta que les hubiera contestado todas sus preguntas acerca de esa cita.

T.K esperaba en el parque tranquilamente la tarde ya había caído, había tenido justo el tiempo suficiente para ir a ducharte y ponerse ropa "decente" para la cita pero supo que había valido la pena vio llegar a una Kari bastante atractiva, traía un vestido rosado, sonreía esplendorosamente y al encontrarse con T.K se hecho a sus brazos para abrazarlo.

-luces muy guapa –dijo el

-gracias-la chica se ruborizo-tú también luces muy bien-

-¿para haber sobrevivido a un partido con tu hermano?-

Kari rio-estuviste magnifico-

-¿a dónde vamos a ir?-preguntó ella

-Joe me recomendó un lugar-

-muy bien yo te sigo- dijo ella tomándole de la mano por lo que el chico se puso en extremo nervioso. Caminaron un poco y efectivamente a las orillas del lago artificial estaba un local bastante bello tenia mesitas afuera y los arboles con lucecitas mesclados con el tono de la tarde lucían ciertamente románticas. Tanto que Kari suspiró cuando llegaron.

-es muy bonito-exclamó


	12. una cita bastante agitada

**Capítulo 12: una cita bastante agitada **

-¿a dónde vamos a ir?-preguntó Kari

-Joe me recomendó un lugar-

-muy bien yo te sigo- dijo ella tomándole de la mano por lo que el chico se puso en extremo nervioso. Caminaron un poco y efectivamente a las orillas del lago artificial estaba un local bastante bello tenia mesitas afuera y los arboles con lucecitas mesclados con el tono de la tarde lucían ciertamente románticas por lo que Kari suspiró cuando llegaron.

-es muy bonito-exclamó maravillada

El rubio sonrió complacido ante la impresión de Kari y agradeció infinitamente el consejo de Joe. T.K ayudó a Kari a tomar asiento y le pareció más un sueño que la realidad estar con ella a solas por fin sin tanto desastre, ni peleas, ni competencias solo él y ella, tiempo a solas y sobre todo para al fin aclarar esa situación en la que estaban respecto a sus sentimientos. Un mesero les hizo llegar la carta y entre los diferentes postres y bebidas eligieron pastel de zanahoria para T.K y de limón para Kari acompañado de té.

-definitivamente es un bello lugar, en realidad Joe parece tener buen gusto, me pregunto porque Joe no tiene novia, es un chico bastante agradable, es guapo y listo además, ¿no te parece extraño?-

-en verdad tengo poco de conocer a Joe pero si es un buen chico-respondió el rubio

-realmente mi hermano se portó como un patán hoy, me disculpo por él-

-no tienes que disculparte por sus acciones-

-me parece de lo más raro estar así de tranquila ya sabes con todo esto de la competencia y entrenamientos, peleas es desesperante, realmente se siente tan bien estar aquí contigo-

El rubio tomó las manos de Kari entre las suyas, le miró apasionadamente y le sonrió, ella contestó aquel gesto con una sonrisa tímida, sabía que él tenía algo importante que decirle.

-Kari, yo…-

-¿qué pasa?-

-Kari, yo quería…-

-sus órdenes muchachos- el mesero interrumpió

T.K casi salta del susto pero de alguna manera agradeció interrumpiera aquella escena tan vergonzosa en la que solo podía repetir la misma frase sin poder acompletar la oración que tenía que decirle a Kari

La chica al ver el nerviosismo de T.K cambio de tema drásticamente

-esta delicioso este pastel, ¿quieres probar?-dijo ella ofreciéndole un trozo con el tenedor mismo que el aceptó gustoso.

Mientras en las aulas de la escuela Mimi, y Tai parecían los más apurados en terminar las labores de castigo que Sora y Matt, la pelirroja se dedica a flojear mientras Tai hacia su trabajo y Matt solo se limitaba a seguir ordenes de Mimi que parecía molesta y desesperada por terminar luego de saber lo de la cita de T.K , Matt ya había comenzado a notar cierto interés de la castaña hacia su hermano y ciertamente eso le frustraba demasiado porque en todo este tiempo que llevaba rondándola había obtenido poco a cambio y su hermano que recién llegaba acaparaba la atención de la chica; sabia lo entusiasmado que estaba su hermano con Kari pero le preocupaba lo obsesionada que se podría volver Mimi cuando "algo" o "alguien" le gustaba.

Una vez que hubieron terminado las labores Tai y Mimi prácticamente salieron corriendo del salón casi empujándose uno al otro y Matt que sabía perfectamente lo que pasaría corrió tras Mimi hasta alcanzarla y tomarla de la cintura por detrás.

-¿qué pretendes Mimi?- le dijo el rubio en un tono algo agresivo

-obviamente arruinar esa cita, él tiene mi prueba mañana, no dejare que la enana de Kari Kamiya arruine la concentración de T.K-

-¿estas segura que solo es eso?-

-Matt por favor- dijo la chica aunque debía admitir que no podía asegurar del todo no estar pensando en esa cita de manera romántica entre Kari y T.K

-no puedo permitir que arruines la cita de mi hermano, el verdaderamente está interesado en la hermana de Tai-

-Matt, por dios ella acaparó su atención desde que tú hermano dio el primer paso en esta escuela, era de esperarse que él se interese en ella si no lo deja ni respirar-

-¿noto celos?-

-¿celos yo? ¿De Kari Kamiya?, no bajes mi nivel-Dijo ella soltándose-además que si los hay? Qué demonios te importa-

-Mimi…espera-le dijo él mientras ella salía corriendo

-es una pésima estrategia para conquistarla-le dijo Sora que lo alcanzaba recién pero a diferencia de todos los demás ella parecía más tranquila.

-no entiendo a qué te refieres-

-a que si vas a portarte como perrito faldero, ella jamás te hará caso Matt. Vamos el ganador de nuestra competencia ha sido reemplazado por una figura mucho más débil de ti mismo; siempre es igual con ustedes… ella te rechaza y tu corres tras ella como si nada en ti te importara deja de rogarle, deja de ser su súbdito, pensaras que ella es una princesa pero no lo es, ten dignidad-

-¿dignidad?, no creo que seas la correcta para decir eso Sora- le dijo el rubio

-si te refieres a la relación que Tai y yo llevamos te puedo asegurar que ambos estamos de acuerdo en que somos una especie de amigos con derechos no te lo voy a negar, es divertido; no tenemos ninguna clase de compromiso, no tenemos ningún problemas y al final las dos partes estamos tremendamente complacidas te lo puedo asegurar-

-no entiendo por qué me dices esto-

-al final de cuentas, somos amigos ¿no?, hazle sufrir un poco para que se dé cuenta de lo que siente-

-pensaré en ello-le dijo Matt para salir corriendo con afán de alanzar a Mimi

Las palabras de Sora habían causado un doble efecto por una parte Matt se iba preguntando y si realmente tenía que darle la espalda a Mimi un tiempo para que ella le empezara a ver de manera distinta; y la misma Sora se retiró pensativa pensando en que tal como lo de Mimi y Matt no era lo más correcto tal vez las cosas con Tai tampoco lo fueran ¿qué clase de relación insana había entre ella y Tai?

Tai corrió desesperado; su único objetivo era frustrar esa cita de su hermana pero se dio cuenta que de ninguna manera podría saber dónde se encontraban y fue hasta que Mimi lo alcanzó que la castaña le dijo que le marcaría a una de sus amigas.

-esta chica lo sabe todo Tai, los lugares de moda, los lugares que frecuentan las parejitas, sin duda alguna estará en alguno de los lugares que me diga, el trato es que nos repartimos los sitios y nos comunicamos en cuanto sepamos donde están-

-eso no será necesario- les interrumpió Matt, no voy a permitir que arruinen esta cita por nada del mundo-

-estás hablando de mi hermana gusano-dijo Tai

-T.K también es mi hermano-

-¿tú sabes dónde están Matt?-preguntó Mimi tratando de parecer amable

-no, no lo sé y aun que lo supiera no se los diría –

-entonces si no vas a ayudar, no estorbes- le respondió la castaña groseramente.

La teoría de Sora parecía tener sentido para Matt en esos momentos, porque preocuparse por Mimi si la chica simplemente le trataba como un sirviente o algo que si no le beneficiaba le estorbaba.

-ustedes solo me hacen perder mi valioso tiempo-dijo Tai retirándose, recordó que no necesitaba la ayuda de Mimi porque había alguien que seguía como sombra a Kari a todos lados alguien y sonrió complacido al saber que encontrarlos era pan comido.

Matt y Mimi se quedaron discutiendo acerca del paradero de los jóvenes enamorados mientras Mimi aseguraba que Matt sabia, este discutía sobre porque ella no debía de meterse en la vida privada de su hermano. El superior Joe salía en esos momentos por la puerta principal; llevaba muletas para evitar que se apoyara en el pie lesionado, se acercó mientras observaba como discutían abrumadoramente.

-muchachos, ¿qué sucede ahora?-

-es Mimi, superior Joe , ella y Tai planean frustrar la cita de Kari y T.K-

-¿eso es cierto Mimi?-

-claro que no superior Joe, solo quiero asegurarme que T.K esté en condiciones de mi prueba mañana-

-no me parece lo más correcto de hacer Mimi, él está en una cita con la hermana de Tai y aunque muchos de ustedes no estén de acuerdo si ellos se gustan y desean pasar tiempo juntos deberían respetar su decisión-

Mimi puso cara de niña reganada adorable y casi llora por lo que abrazó al superior Joe mientras sollozaba

-no era mi intensión acerté llorar Mimi

-no es para tanto Mimi, vamos no importa-dijo Matt, tocándole el hombro por lo que ella dejo de abrazar al peli azul

-lo lamento-

-de igual manera, Tai seguramente insistirá en frustrar la cita de T.K , así que pueden hacer una buena acción y ayudar a T.K-dijo Joe

-¿ayudarlos?- Matt y Mimi hablaron al mismo tiempo

-yo les diré dónde están sentenció Joe muy serio.

La charla se volvió un poco más relajada cargadas de anécdotas de la vida de T.K en los estados unidos, competencias de Kari y mil y una sonrisas coquetas entre ambos todo iba a la perfección hasta que el móvil de T.K sonó , no una ni dos, sino tres veces ,había recibido mensajes "llévale a otro lugar Tai, Matt y Mimi están en camino" departe de Joe Kido, "muévete de sitio enano, Tai va en camino" de Matt y un tercero "espérame voy por ti gusano" de un número desconocido que supuso pertenecía al hermano de la adorable chica que tenía enfrente. Dado que los dos primeros mensajes sonaban más amables decidió que era mejor opción moverse de sitio. Inmediatamente pidió la cuenta y salió casi corriendo del lugar con Kari de la mano.

Una vez que se alejaron lo suficiente del lugar en vez de correr caminaron

-puedes explicarme ¿porque salimos tan apresuradamente? –

-pues veras…-trataba de explicar el rubio cuando Kari divisó un peinado familiar asomarse por entre los arbustos ella se adelantó cogió los cabellos y tiró fuertemente para corroborar su teoría…se trataba de Davis Motomiya.

-no puedo creerlo Davis, eres la persona más inmadura que conozco que vergüenza-

-pero Kari no podía permitir que salieras, con este tipo, ¿qué hay de lo nuestro?-

-no hay nada entre nosotros Davis, no lo ha habido, no lo hay y no lo abra; espero eso te quede claro-

-no pienso resignarme así como así -gruñó el chico quien tomó a Kari de las manos la acorraló contra el árbol más cercano y se disponía a besarla cuando T.K se dejó ir en su contra para liberar a Kari y darle un fuerte puñetazo a Davis en la cara tirándolo hasta el suelo.

-¡T.K!-exclamó Kari sorprendida ante la reacción del chico

-¡los he encontrado!-gritó un Tai emocionado que corrió hacia ellos como cazador sobre su presa

-es momento de irse de aquí-dijo Matt quien recién llegaba con Mimi y sujetaba a Tai por la espalda, el menor de los rubios tomó a Kari de la mano pero Davis la sujetó por la otra mano, Mimi tiraba de Davis intentando separar a Kari de T.K y no fue hasta que una pelota de tenis golpeó la mano de Davis que este la soltó y los dos enamorados pudieron escapar iniciando lo que sería una larga persecución.

-¿Sora?, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?-le gritó Mimi cuando esta pasó velozmente a recoger su pelota.

-no me iba a perder la diversión por nada del mundo, vine a volver las cosas más interesantes-la pelirroja quien salió tras Kari y T.K. Mientras Tai se libraba de Matt con un codazo derribándolo en el piso y corriendo tras la pareja al igual que Davis y Sora.

-¿Matt estas bien?- Mimi no pudo evitarlo y se acercó al rubio preocupada

-estoy bien-dijo incorporándose- vamos tras ellos-

Con Matt, Mimi, Sora, Davis, y Tai corriendo tras ellos Kari y T.K atravesaron todo el parque saltando por las bancas, rodeando fuentes, escabulléndose por los arboles hasta llegar a la avenida donde a la vista de sus perseguidores tomaron un autobús que no pudieron alcanzar.

Tras una búsqueda ardua ninguno de los perseguidores tuvo el éxito espero, Sora se aburrió mucho muy rápido sobre todo porque Tai no dejaba de echarle la culpa de que Kari y T.K hubieran escapado por lo que se retiró dejando al celoso hermano y al celoso pretendiente de Kari buscando por la ciudad, Matt y Mimi pararon por un café y caminaron por la calle oscura.

-no hay mucho que hacer después de esto ¿no?-dijo Mimi

-en realidad no-le contestó Matt – ¿quieres que te acompañe a casa?-

-seria agradable-le contestó la castaña

- tengo muchas cosas que organizar para la fiesta de mañana, me preocupa mi prueba-

-estoy seguro que T.K se presentara a tu prueba de eso puedes estar segura-

-¿serás mi rey de corazones mañana?-

-será un placer -

-a veces no eres tan desagradable sabes-

-debería tomar eso como un cumplido-

-si-le dijo ella tomándolo del brazo

"¿Seré capaz de dejarla ir solo un poco?, en estos momentos ella es tan intermitente conmigo, supongo que hasta mañana procuraré ser el mejor de los caballeros para esta princesa"

-siento que a vomitare mi corazón Kari-dijo T.K cuando bajaron del autobús

-eso es tan romántico-le respondió ella tomándole la mano

-bueno, dadas las circunstancias, el camino a casa será el resto de nuestra cita-dijo T.K.

Kari rio mientras caminaban por la banqueta.

-sabes, esta es la cita más extraña que he tenido en mi vida

-espero no sea la última-se atrevió a decir T.K mientras se ponía muy rojo

-te aseguro que no lo será- dijo ella tomando el rostro del chico entre sus manos y depositando un beso en los tiernos labios del rubio.

-Kari…nosotros-dijo el interrumpiendo el beso

Ella solo volvió a besarlo una y otra vez tantas veces que T.K perdió la respiración en más de una ocasión por lo que decidió no cuestionar más y dejarse llevar por el momento.

Mimi llegó a casa acompañada de Matt por primera vez y como si presintiera que Matt estaba por alejarse de su lado le invitó a pasar y este se ofreció amablemente a ayudarle con sus pendientes, le permitió pasar hasta su habitación. Matt estaba emocionado por conocer la recamara de Mimi le ayudó a mandar las invitaciones electrónicas que le faltaban, confirmar asistencia de algunos invitados, y empacar los regalos que Mimi había planeado darle a los capitanes.

Los dos estaban sentados en la cama y poco a poco sus rostros se aproximaron; ella fue la primera en posar sus labios sobre los de él repetidas veces y el continuó aquel beso…

**Mañana no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo, para mayor información y adelantos de mis actualizaciones visten mi fanpage de Facebook saludos.**

Los quiere **TAKARYLOVE**


End file.
